


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants x male reader, Disney Descendants - Freeform, F/M, Its a little dramatic I guess, M/M, Oh yeah. The reader is a prince, Reader-Insert, male reader x, relatively slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: (M/N) was always held to high expectations by his mother; after all, he was expected to become the King of Arendale one day. However, when Mal flees back to the Isle of the Lost, (M/N) is inspired to do the same.When he arrives on the Isle, he's faced by the brewing turf war between the VKs and Uma's crew. Then he meets the dashing son of a renowned pirate captain, who he can't help but be attracted to.Will (M/N) choose Harry or his kingdom?





	1. Why so soon?

(M/N) had always known that one day he would be crowned the King of Arendale, that's just what happens when your mother is the Queen. He wasn't, however, expecting his mother to call him via magic mirror while he was at school to let him know that he'd be taking the throne as soon as Cotillion rolled around.

 

"Mother, you can't be serious!" (M/N) protested. "I'm not even eighteen yet! Surely it'd be better to wait until my birthday, at least?"

 

The mirror's image rippled slightly as Queen Elsa sighed and ran a pale hand down her face. "(M/N), I've told you that we simply can't wait that long. Besides, if Belle's son can become King at barely sixteen, I'm sure you can next month."

 

(M/N) sighed, looking away from the mirror. "Of course I can. You're right, Mother." He looked back at his mother, "I'll be ready for my coronation just after Cotillion."

 

The queen smiled fondly at her son, "That's my boy. I have to go now dear, but I'll talk to you again soon."

 

(M/N) grinned back, "Of course, Mother. Goodbye," (M/N ended the call and his smile dropped.

 

"Become King in just over a month?" (M/N) wondered aloud, before letting out a snort. "Fuck that."


	2. The Path of the Ice Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's go time for (M/N).

(M/N) knew that he’d have to take extreme measures to get out of his coronation next month, but he was still drawing a blank on the idea of how exactly to get out of it. At least he was until he spotted Mal sneaking away from her dorm wearing her clothes from the Isle, carrying a bag (as well as a small box, which seemed to have air-holes punched into it). Naturally suspicious, (M/N) slunk along after the pale blonde girl, keeping to the shadows and easily appearing inconspicuous to any students or teachers who were spending yet another sunny day in Auradon out in the courtyard. He continued to follow her, even as she climbed aboard her violet scooter and drove off of campus.

 

(M/N) followed Mal all the way to the edge of the cliff facing the Isle of the Lost, before ducking behind a tree when she stopped. He was just out of earshot, but he could still see her lips move as she uttered what must’ve been some sort of spell before driving her scooter off the cliff.

 

(M/N) lunged forward, hoping to save her from plummeting to her death.

 

 

…Except she didn’t. Her purple scooter drove forward just as easily as if it had been on the road. (M/N) watched as Mal rode toward the ever-churning storm over the Isle of the Lost.

 

_That’s it,_ he thought, before turning and sauntering his way back to Auradon Prep. with a new-found spring in his step and a calculating smile on his face.

 

 

(M/N) spent the next few days making himself invisible to his classmates at Auradon Prep. By making sure to attend each of his classes, sitting in the back, and performing averagely while at Tourney practice (Jay wasn’t very appreciative of (M/N)’s lackluster performance, but hey, what could he do about it?) When asked to hang out with friends, he would make some off-handed excuse about needing to study and would bail. He was subtly erasing himself from his friends’ agendas and from their immediate focus.

 

Everything was going perfectly according to his plan and it was nearing time for him to make his escape.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day had finally arrived. (M/N) had chosen to make his escape late one Sunday night, after all, he was known for staying in and sleeping the day away on Sundays and he’d already contacted Fairy Godmother and told her he hadn’t been feeling well so he wouldn’t be expected in class the next day. This left him with a large window of time before anyone would so much as discover his disappearance, let alone figure out where he’d gone.

 

That night (M/N) silently crept out of his dorm room and, as terrible as it made him feel, broke into Evie’s studio and took a Villain-inspired outfit that she’d made during one of her odd bouts of homesickness. It was comprised of silvery leather pants (which fit like a glove and made his ass look great, (M/N) was pleased to notice) a white shirt with spray-paint styled streaks in shades of gray and black. The look was topped off with a pair of tall black boots covered in silver and studs, but the true focal point came as a gorgeous azure leather jacket. The collar was accented with dozens upon dozens of light blue and silver crystals and studs that almost reminded (M/N) of the snowflakes that he and his mother were known for using.

 

Decked out in his new outfit, (M/N) stealthily made his way to the beach at the foot of the cliffs overlooking the Isle. He took a deep breath, looking out over the gently rolling waves, before steeling his nerves. _No big deal,_ he thought, _Mom froze an entire region. All you have to do is freeze a path to the Isle. One just big enough for you. One that’ll melt by morning. No big deal._

 

He took one last glance at the lights of Auradon and the school in the distance, before he shook his head and extended his hands over the water and a bright burst of snow and ice flowed from his fingertips and over the waves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(M/N) had made his way across most of the small strait dividing Auradon from the Isle of the Lost before his mind locked onto his next obstacle: the Barrier. Just as he thought he’d nearly made it, the massive golden sphere of magic flared up in front of him. He stood before the glimmering barricade, caught halfway between his freedom and a life that had been assigned to him. (M/N)’s jaw tightened and his brow furrowed in determination. _Fairy Godmother’s magic made this damned wall, maybe mine can make me a tunnel through it,_ he thought, raising his hand and placing his palm against the barrier. It didn’t yield.

 

_Just think ‘through.’_ He closed his eyes and pressed harder against the Barrier. The Barrier glowed slightly and (M/N) was surrounded by a feeling of calmness and warmth before he was thrust back into the cool of the night. His eyes opened.

 

He had done it. He was on the other side of the Barrier. His eyes followed the line of the Barrier as it curved overhead, forming a perfect dome of light over the darkness emitted by the Isle of the Lost. There was nothing more standing between (M/N) and his freedom. He turned towards the stormy island, and raised his hand. His ice bridge extended before him, spiking and curling dramatically as it flowed over the much wilder waters belonging to the Villains’ side of the barrier. He glanced behind him at his vanishing trail, before striding forward along his ever-crystalizing pathway of ice.


	3. The New Prince of the Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (M/N) finds himself right at home on the Isle, even landing himself a new best friend.

(M/N)’s boot touched the sand, easily dodging the various broken bottles and bits of garbage that laid strewn across the beach. He paused for a moment, sharp ears detecting the sounds of his ice bridge crumbling behind him. _No matter,_ he thought, _it’s not like I’m going back_.

 

He straightened up, his every fiber oozing confidence and he wiped all emotion from his face, eyes taking on a cold gleam. He strode ahead, swiftly finding himself in the middle of a bustling market square. (M/N) was surrounded by people picking fights and picking pockets, he was surrounded by people that’d likely never had a hot shower or new clothing, who all the while were able to see the country populated by the wealthy and perfect even as they starved. He was in the center of a crowd of the most bitter people he’d ever seen, but (M/N) had never felt more alive.

 

(M/N) felt the feather-light touch of a hand against the pouch of coins at his belt and whirled to face the perpetrator. A blond boy about his age had his hands raised at (M/N)’s sudden movement brown eyes blown wide in surprise. (M/N)’s voice was icy as he glared at the stranger, “Who the hell do you think you are trying to steal from **me**?” he growled out, a hand placed on the razor-sharp dagger sheathed at his hip.

 

The blond visibly gulped at (M/N)’s hostility, before brightening, “I’m Gil!” he proclaimed. (M/N) took in the boy’s tattered brown vest and the old handkerchief holding the back his messy blond locks, he observed the pirate-style boots and ripped up pants, before noticing the boy’s goofy grin.

 

 _Oh great._ (M/N) mentally facepalmed, _The first person I meet here is a moron,_ he thought before turning and making his way towards the edge of the market.

 

Gil wasn’t done though, he bounded after (M/N) happily, “So, who’re you? I’ve never seen you around the Isle before, and it’s a pretty small island so I’ve seen pretty much everybody! Plus, even if I hadn’t, I’m sure someone on the crew would’ve mentioned something about somebody like you-“

 

(M/N) cut him off, “What do you mean ‘someone like me?’” _They can’t be able to tell that easily, can they?_ he wondered.

 

Gil grinned, “Oh, nothing bad! I just meant that nobody here is quite as proud as you seem to carry yourself. And if they are, it’s usually bravado or an act.”

 

 _This guy’s harmless. I guess introducing myself won’t kill me…_ he mused. “The name’s (M/N).”

 

Gil positively beamed at (M/N), “It’s nice to meet you! So, who’s your parent then?” (M/N)’s jaw clenched, and Gil took note of his silence. “That’s okay, I get it! Rough childhood. Anyway, try and guess mine! My dad is quick, slick, and his neck is incredibly thick!”

 

 _He can’t be serious_. (M/N) looked at Gil, who was looking at him expectantly. _…and he’s serious._ “Uhh, Gaston?”

 

Gil gasped happily, “Yeah! Nice guess!” He looked about them, taking in the barren alleyways. “So, uh, where are we heading?” he asked curiously, cocking his head slightly, which vaguely reminded (M/N) of a puppy.

 

“Like you pointed out earlier, I’m, uh, kind of new around here. I’m in the process of finding somewhere to live.” (M/N) explained, careful to avoid giving away too many details. His eyes scanned his surroundings, before catching on a slightly protruding brick in the wall of a nearby building. His (e/c) eyes traced the side of the building, locking into at least twenty other bricks up the side of the building, ending near a broken window on the fourth floor.

 

He turned to his companion, “Gil, who lives here?”

 

Gil seemed confused before he realized what (M/N) was talking about, “Oh! Uh, nobody anymore. It used to be an apartment building, I think, but then the tenants all left after they got sick of the crew breaking in. Why?”

 

(M/N) smirked slyly, “Because I’ve just found my new crib.” He said before rolling his shoulders and launching himself up the wall, fingers easily latching onto a ledge formed by a protruding block about halfway up the first floor. (M/N)’s boot easily found the next block as he swiftly scaled the building. He found himself perched upon the ledge of the window he’d been eying earlier, and looked down at a wide-eyed Gil.

 

“Dude!” Gil yelled up to him, “That was awesome! You were practically flying!”

 

(M/N) chuckled loudly before looking out over the rooftops, “ISLE OF THE LOST, WELCOME YOUR NEW PRINCE!” he bellowed triumphantly into the night sky.


	4. What's Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have a bit of the song "What's my name?" in it, however, I have made some tweaks to who sings what lyrics to include the reader in it more than what I otherwise would've been able to.

The next day, (M/N) persuaded Gil to give him a tour of the Isle. They began with the outlying areas of the Isle, such as the wooded area where the children of the Big Bad Wolf roamed, before moving to observe Maleficent’s home as it towered ominously over the town. Gil pointed out villains and their children that he should remain wary of and those that he could (almost) trust. He led (M/N) through the backstreets where most villains and their families had taken up residence, even pointing out his own home ((M/N) didn’t think that it was very difficult to spot; it was the only one decorated thoroughly with antlers).

 

Then Gil paused, brightening, “Oh! I should show you the wharf and the Chip Shop!” he exclaimed grasping onto (M/N)’s wrist and pulling him hurriedly toward the edge of the Isle.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The pair ended up on the docks at the edge of town, (M/N) looking around himself warily, distrusting of the new area, while Gil forged excitedly ahead. “C’mon (M/N)! We’re almost there! You’re going to love Uma and Harry!” (M/N) wasn’t so sure about that, but if they were anything like Gil, (M/N) was sure that they’d grow on him.

 

Gil, still dragging (M/N) by the wrist, burst through the aqua saloon-styled doors of ‘Ursula’s Fish and Chips.’ He swiftly led (M/N) to an empty table before disappearing, claiming that he’d “be back in a second.”

 

(M/N) remained siting at his dilapidated table and examined his surroundings. Just in front of him was a large stage, accented by a plank-like catwalk. Over his head hung several sea-themed chandeliers, and occupying the tables around him were about a dozen young pirates, eyeing him like he was their next meal. (M/N) straightened up, broad shoulders squaring as he glared back at the rag-tag pirates around him, several of whom flinching as they met his icy gaze.

 

His head turned however, as he heard a young girl begin speaking from behind the counter. She was yelling angrily at the old television that was displaying a rerun of an interview the Mal and Ben had done a few weeks prior. “Traitors!” the young girl accused, throwing a bit of food at the screen. She paused waiting, before turning to the shop’s customers “Hello?” she asked sarcastically, rousing a round of angered shouts and thrown food.

 

(M/N) observed the girl as she began to sing, “This is all hands on deck, calling out to the lost boys and girls.” he took in her light aqua hair in its dozens of thin braids. Her dark gaze hardened as she looked over the customers, “Gettin’ tired of the disrespect.”

 

(M/N)’s eyes roved over the other patrons, each getting progressively more upset as the girl (Uma, apparently, if the song was to be taken seriously) continued her song. (M/N)’s eyes shot upwards as Uma’s tan boots thudded against the table in front of him. His eyes trailed up her figure, taking in her glimmering teal dress, “All eyes on me, let me see ’em,” she commanded, brown eyes locking with (M/N)’s (e/c). “I’m the queen of this town; I call the shots, you know who I am.”

 

(M/N) huffed out a short laugh, aware of the eyes on the two of them, before he opened his mouth to retort, singing “I don’t need to wear no fake crown. Stand up to me, you don’t stand a chance,” as he stood from his chair. Uma smiled down at him wickedly from her perch on the table.

 

“My crew’s as real as it gets, the worst is now the best” Uma sang, grinning down cruelly at (M/N) as cold metal encircled his neck. “And leaving us here will be their last regret,” a deep, thickly accented voice growled into his ear.

 

(M/N) tensed slightly, his hand twitching as he struggled to suppress the urge to use his powers on the punk who dared to threaten him.

 

The hook left his neck swiftly, as its owner also burst into song. (M/N) watched as the young man who possessed the hook strutted his way onto the stage, throwing off his long scarlet coat and tossing away his hat, revealing dark brunet locks, as he exclaimed “You know what they say: bad girls have all the fun.” He looked straight at (M/N) as he sauntered down the catwalk, proclaiming “Enemies seasick, can’t see straight. Call ’em fish bait, throw ’em on a hook.” He made it clear that (M/N) was the ‘enemy’ he’d referred to as he glared harshly at him, making it clear that he wasn’t pleased that (M/N) was still standing so close to his beloved captain as he yelled out, “Uma’s so hot they get burned if they look,” before looking up to Uma adoringly.

 

With a few more choruses of her name, Uma had to swiftly dodge the swing of a massive tentacle as it swiped through the room. (M/N) dropped back into his chair, still waiting for Gil to return. Uma cocked her head, mentally appraising the newcomer as Harry, now wearing his coat and hat once more, made his way over to her. She sauntered past Harry, completely ignoring him as he tried to get her attention, and snagging a tray of food from the counter before dropping into the chair across from the disguised prince.

 

She slid the food across the table to him, before beginning to try to make conversation. “So, what brings you to my little slice of Hell?” she asked jokingly.

 

(M/N) rolled his eyes, sliding the food back to her, “A friend. He told me to wait here and then vanished; said he wanted me to meet someone.”

 

Uma smiled, pretending to be interested, “Oh? But surely a guy like you must have been meeting up with a pretty girl or something?” she asked slyly, twirling one of her braids around her finger.

 

(M/N) sighed, used to the typical method of flirting from his Auradon days. Back then he was known as quite the heartbreaker, though it wasn’t ever really his fault; he never actually went out with any of the girls who asked him. He tended to swing the other way, after all. “Look, Uma-” (M/N) was cut off by the cold metal of a hook pressing tightly against his throat.

 

(M/N) pushed the brunet’s arm away from his neck easily, before turning back to the table. The boy carrying the hook snarled down at the ice prince. Before he turned and grabbed a chair from the table behind him, noisily dragging it across the floor and placing it between (M/N) and Uma at the table, before dropping into it. “You’d better stay away from the Captain, mate,” the dark-haired young man growled.

 

“You’d better watch what conversations you but into, _mate_ ,” (M/N) sneered back, “Someday you’ll be eavesdropping on someone who isn’t nearly as kind as I am.”

 

“Why I ought to-” Harry was cut off by Gil making his way over.

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Gil exclaimed, looking over at Harry and Uma. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I wanted you guys to meet my new friend (M/N),” his eyes met (M/N)’s on the other side of the table, “but it seems as though you’ve all already met!” he exclaimed happily.

 

(M/N) glanced at the other teens sitting at the table, “Not formally, we haven’t.”

 

Gil smiled happily, “Well, this,” he gestured to the aqua-tressed girl, “is Uma. She’s the captain!” Uma gave (M/N) a flirty wave and he leaned back slightly. Gil indicated the dark-haired male who’d taken the seat to (M/N)’s right, “Is Harry Hook. He’s Uma’s first mate and the son of Captain Hook.” Harry straightened, clearly proud of his position and heritage. “Guys,” Gil continued, “this is (M/N). He’s new to the Isle.”


	5. Disappearing Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (M/N) is done being pushed around by Harry Hook.

(M/N) knew that Gil had let something slip as he watched both Uma’s and Harry’s eyes widen. He knew he was in for a load of questions as they processed what Gil had meant; that (M/N) was new to the Isle. He sighed, pushing himself to his feet and striding towards the doors.

 

He heard Gil call out behind him, “(M/N), wait! Where are you going?”

 

The prince sighed, “Home. I don’t feel like being interrogated,” he called, before pausing as a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

 

Uma smiled as he turned to face her, “It was really nice to meet you.” She leaned closer conspiratorially, “and don’t mind Harry; he’s always a sourpuss when he meets new people.” She laughed before continuing, “Do me a favor and come hang out here or on the ship sometime? It gets tiring only being around the crew all the time…” she trailed off.

 

(M/N) looked up slightly, gaze finding the narrowed eyes of Uma’s first mate. He smirked at Harry’s obvious jealousy, switching his gaze back to Uma’s chocolate-colored irises, “Of course. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(M/N) had begun to hang out with Uma and her crew more often, mostly due to them being the only people on the Isle that he really knew at this point. However, it only took few days before (M/N) was convinced that Harry Hook had it out for him. He had been tripped down the stairs of Uma’s ship, nearly beheaded by Harry’s sword as he crossed the deck as the brunet was training with the crew, and had nearly had his throat slit by that damned hook on numerous occasions. It’d happened too many times to be passed off as accidents any longer.

 

He was determined that today would be the last day that Harry Hook thought he could get away with pushing the prince around. He was _royalty_ , and it was time for him to make that apparent.

 

 

 

That afternoon, as Harry was putting the crew members through their paces in swordsmanship, (M/N) sauntered onto the deck. He made it a point to slowly remove his signature leather jacket as he gazed, smirking, toward the door to Uma’s study aboard the ship, something he knew Harry wouldn’t ignore. He strode past the brunet at a distance that he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to avoid taking advantage of.

 

Sure enough, just as he moved to pass the dark haired male, (M/N)’s ears detected the sound of sharp steel slicing through the air in his direction. He grinned, swiftly spinning out of the way, extending his arm as he raised his sword to block Harry's swing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pirate’s sea-blue eyes widened as his sword struck sharply against the sword that hadn’t been there mere seconds ago.

 

He was further dumbstruck as (M/N) flawlessly parried every swing and stab that Harry enacted. (M/N) perfectly ducked out of the way of Harry’s every attack, countering effortlessly before pushing forward with a brutal lunge of his own. The sheer force behind (M/N)’s blows stunned Harry, nearly driving him to lose his balance. Harry caught himself, lunging fiercely at (M/N)’s unguarded midsection, only to have (M/N) block the blow much faster than anyone Harry had previously faced could have.

 

The two boys had traversed the length of the deck as they fought, one sheparding the other in a rain of harsh blows and slices that whistled as the blade of the sword cut through the air. To those watching, it almost appeared as a dance; only those involved knew the next steps. They knew exactly where their next movement would take them, and where they needed to be to execute the move flawlessly. Blades flashed and gleamed as they swung through the air.

 

Harry’s sword slammed against the blade of (M/N)’s and the two were locked together in a clash of determination. Harry’s eyes passed swiftly over the deck, taking in the crewmembers lingering around the edges of the deck to watch their showdown and a new burst of resolve flowed through him.

 

His eyes locked onto the point where their swords met and he was stunned anew; _Holy shit, I can see through his sword!_ He thought, his blue eyes snapping up to meet (M/N)’s (e/c). (M/N) smirked at Harry’s surprise.

 

“You know,” (M/N) began, speaking softly so the crew couldn’t hear him, “this whole grudge that you have against me is pointless…” he trailed off.

 

Harry tilted his head in confusion, “what the hell are you talking about?” he questioned.

 

“You hating me because you think I’m after Uma?” (M/N) explained exasperatedly. “Look, I’m not interested in her, okay?” Harry’s brows furrowed, and at his look (M/N) continued, “It’s nothing against her or anything, I just, uh,” he paused, “Look, I flirt. I’m not going to deny that, but I’m not after a relationship or anything.” Harry was beginning to understand. (M/N) rolled his eyes, “So, are we cool now?”

 

Harry gave a miniscule nod and (M/N) pulled away from the stalemate that they’d been locked in, easily avoiding the downswing of Harry’s sword at the loss of its resistance. (M/N) turned away, once again striding towards the door of Uma’s office and Harry couldn’t help but notice that his unusual sword had vanished from his hand.


	6. What're We Up to Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (M/N) begins to try to befriend Harry, which is exactly as difficult as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been able to tell yet, I'm altering the timeline slightly. I've added more time between when Mal runs away and Cotillion so the reader has more time to get close to Harry before I fuck everything up.

After their little showdown in front of the crew the other day, Harry had been much less obnoxious to (M/N).

 

....Well, he'd stopped trying to kill him, anyway, which was still quite a bit of progress when it came to Harry. (M/N) continued to hang out with Gil and Uma, but he couldn't help but wish that Harry didn't act as cold toward him. (M/N) decided that that needed to change.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning, (M/N) decided that he'd change things up slightly; he pulled on a slightly-ripped t-shirt that faded from black to a bright sky blue as it neared the bottom of the shirt and his ripped skinny jeans, choosing to leave behind his signature jacket. He quickly picked up his dagger and coin pouch before swiftly clambering down the outer wall of the apartment building which he'd taken residence in.

 

When (M/n)'s boots hit the cracked concrete of the sidewalk, he turned and began to make his way to the docks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(M/N) made his way across the floor of the chip shop and dropped onto the unsteady stool beside Harry. The brunet glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

 

"So," (M/N) drawled, "What're we up to today?" he asked as Uma brought him a tray of food.

 

Harry's head snapped over to look at (M/N) in surprise, " _We?!_ " he exclaimed.

 

(M/N) chuckled, smirking, "Yes, Harry. We." At Harry's look of confusion, (M/N) continued. "Since I've been on the Isle, we've never really hung out, so I decided that needed to change," he explained.

 

Harry paused slightly, "Okay, I suppose..." he trailed off. "Uma wants me to head to he Big Top and collect a few overdrawn 'payments' from the Ringmaster's daughter."

 

"Well then, eat fast because it seems like we're going to have a long day ahead of us," (M/N) grinned at his companion.


	7. I Know This As I Know...

The Big Top circus was less of a circus, and more of the decimated remains of one. According to Harry, the circus used to be spectacular; one of the few things that made the Isle more bearable. Filled with amazing acts; trapeze artists that appeared to fly as they leapt between their bars, magicians whose tricks nearly rivaled Fairy Godmother’s powers, fortune tellers, and a barrage of clowns. And the elephants. Half a dozen of them, each perfectly trained and awe-inspiring in their size and power.

 

Then the circus went under. The massive red and white striped tents ripped and faded. The animals were sold to the preservations in Auradon in an attempt to save the circus, but it was too late. The trapezes remained empty, the clowns all moved on, the magicians retreating to find other occupations. The only ones left were the Ringmaster and his family and the fortune tellers, explained Harry as he and (M/N) trekked their way across the Isle toward the skeletal circus.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(M/N) was on edge as soon as he entered the deserted square, aware of the tattered scarlet and white fabric flickering in the harsh wind. He was acutely conscious of the skeletal shadows cast by the weathered support beams and abandoned trapeze ropes. He noticed how the formerly pristine cages now portrayed a monstrous part; their perfectly kempt bars broken and chipped like the horrific snarl of a monster.

 

He straightened as Harry clapped a hand to his shoulder, saying he was going to go track down Marilynn Big, the daughter of the Ringmaster. Then (M/N) was left on his own in the center of the abandoned performance ring, looking out over the decimated stands of seating. His head snapped to the side as he caught a flash of gold from the corner of his eye.

 

There was nothing there, but (M/N) felt drawn the glimmer. He almost didn’t register his feet carrying him after the pull of the mirage. He glanced over his shoulder for an instant, before turning and hurrying after the glimmer of golden light.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The feeling in his chest led him to a threadbare stretch of brightly colored fabric drawn loosely over the empty doorframe of an abandoned shack. He warily ducked through the curtain, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room beyond the fabric barricade. He seemed to have stumbled into a sitting room of sorts, the walls obscured by shelves laden with thick leather-bound volumes, the titles of which were mostly in unrecognizable tongues. His eyes scanned over the low table in the center of the room and its brightly colored drapings, before landing on the gleaming crystalline sphere resting on its surface. He was drawn forward once more, palm outstretched, when an old woman entered the room.

 

The old woman slunk forward, shoulders hunched as she dropped onto a small stool on the other side of the low table, wrinkled brows drawn low over her angry russet eyes, long hooked nose casting a dramatic shadow down her brown ragged dress, “I knew you would come, Prince of Arendelle.”

 

(M/N) jumped, surprised at being recognized, “How did you-“

 

The crone laughed, a loud hacking sound, “Know? I’ve seen it.” She cackled again, “You truly know nothing don’t you?” (M/N) bristled at the derogatory statement, but the old woman continued before he could interject. “I am Mommy Fortuna, the most powerful fortune teller ever known. I knew you would come because I knew I had information that you need to hear.”

 

(M/N) was wary of this old woman, aware of just how probable it was that she was lying to him. “What do you know, old woman?” he asked.

 

She glared at him from under her drooping eyelids, “I know many things,” she rasped, gesturing for (M/N) to take a seat on the other side of the table. He reluctantly sank to his knees, placing his palms lightly on the worn cloth covering of the table. “But I shall tell you, young prince, the premonition foretelling your future as I have heard and seen it.”

 

The old woman moved her hands around the crystal in the center of the table, and as (M/N) watched, a thick silvery mist filled the room. Light emanated from the sphere, casting its images about the room as the old woman’s voice rasped its message:

 

**_"I know this as I know that I caught the last unicorn,_ **

**_I know as I know that she escaped and her loss I mourned,_ **

**_The same way I escaped my fated end,_ **

**_Difficult choices await you ‘round the bend._ **

**_As you escape your fate now._ **

**_Your Kingdom is forced to bow,_ **

**_As you remain here, on the Isle,_ **

**_Your subjects, an adversary begins to beguile,_ **

**_Your Kingdom falls toward its end,_ **

**_Brought on by one you thought a friend._ **

**_Your mother, gone,_ **

**_Your fate, undone,_ **

**_Your Kingdom falling,_ **

**_As you remain here stalling._ **

**_You face a difficult decision, Love or Fate,_ **

**_And the time to choose draws to date."_ **

 

As Mommy Fortuna ceased speaking and the smoke cleared, (M/N) pondered her words. _Love or Fate, huh?_ he wondered. “So, boy, do you understand what you face? The choice you must make? You will only have one; the ones you come to love or the people you were born to lead...” She trailed off, a sly glimmer in her russet eyes.

 

“I-“ (M/N) was cut off as Harry burst into the room.

 

The fortune-teller sighed lightly, “Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

 

“ **There** you are! I've been looking everywhere.” Harry stormed over to the table, grabbing (M/N)’s arm, and wrenching him to his feet. “Business is taken care of. Time to head back to the ship.” He began to drag the protesting prince from the building.

 

(M/N) glanced back at the old woman, just in time to see her mouth a swift _Good luck_ in his direction before being hauled back towards the docks by the son of Captain Hook.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were about to exit a shortcut through an alleyway on their way back to the ship when Harry wrenched (M/N) to a stop and pushed him against the rough brick of the wall, a hand covering his mouth to muffle the prince’s protests. “Shut up,” he hissed quietly, azure eyes trained on the mouth of the alley where a trio of drunken men stumbled past.

 

(M/N)’s eyes caught on the tattered red coat of one of the men, taking in the angry way he was exclaiming his words, as well as the gleam of a rusted hook that served as his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did use one of the villains from "The Last Unicorn" as the fortune teller. I'm not sorry.


	8. Phantoms of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: this chapter touches on some sensitive issues, such as parental abuse. It's nothing graphic, but it is discussed. If this is a triggering topic for you, please don't read this chapter. Thank you.

As the former pirate captain and his posse stumbled on their drunken way, Harry remained unmoving, hand still clasped over (M/N)’s mouth. (M/N) slowly shifted out of Harry’s hold, gently placing his hand on the brunet’s shoulder.

 

Harry flinched, startled. (M/N) looked at him contemplatively, before gently taking Harry by the wrist and tugging him back through the alley, guiding him away from his father, and away from the road leading to the chip shop. Harry followed numbly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The pair had only gotten a few blocks from their near-encounter when they came across Gil, who had been heading the other direction, presumably back to the ship. The blond broke into a toothy grin as he spotted his friends, “Hey guys!” he exclaimed, happily, before his brows furrowed in confusion, “Weren’t you guys headed back from the Big Top? Shouldn’t you guys be heading back to the shop?” he gestured back the way they’d come.

 

(M/N) cleared his throat, sparing a glance at harry, who was still dazed, “We were, but I’m not feeling well,” (M/N) knew Harry would kill him if he made him look like he had a weakness, so he adapted his story accordingly as he told it. “I convinced Harry to escort me home and to keep an eye on me. Unfortunately, we don’t have anyone to let Uma know that we won’t be back this evening.” (M/N) acted as though he’d just had a great idea, “Wait! Gil; do you think you could let Uma know that Harry’s with me and that we’ll be back in the morning? Just tell her that there were some complications with the errand that we were sent on, okay?”

 

Gil grinned, happy to be able to help his friends, “Of course! I hope you feel better, (M/N)! See you later, Harry,” he exclaimed before excusing himself to deliver their message. (M/N) smirked at the retreating blond, before gently guiding the brunet towards his section of town.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they arrived at his building, (M/N) steered Harry to a seated position on a nearby piece of rubble as he approached the boarded off front door of the crumbling apartment building. He glanced back at the pirate sitting behind him, before he forcefully slammed his shoulder against the door, effectively shattering the flimsy pieces of wood barricading the door. (M/N) proceeded to force the door open before gently pulling Harry to his feet and guiding him into the building.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(M/N) opened the door to the apartment he’d claimed as his own and let Harry stumble past him before he relocked the door. He watched as Harry dazedly took in his surroundings, eyes widening as he slowly realized that he didn’t know where he was. Harry’s bright blue eyes locked onto (M/N) as he made his way over to the side of the room and produced a set of clothing before holding it out to Harry.

 

“They’re probably not what you’re used to, but I thought it might be nice to get out of the whole pirate getup for a while. They’re clean, I promise.” (M/N) reassured upon noticing Harry’s unsure demeanor.

 

He hesitantly took the proffered clothes, eyes widening as he took in their state, “These are practically new.” He stated, confused, as he took in the softness of the cloth, as well as the distinct lack of holes, which had become a staple in most Isle clothing.

 

(M/N) mentally groaned at his obvious mistake, “They were what I was wearing.” He coughed uncomfortably, “Before I came to the Isle.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Okay…” he said slowly, before looking down at the clothing in his hands. “Where do I change?” he asked quietly.

 

(M/N) smiled gently as he gestured towards a nearby door, “Through there. It used to be a bathroom, so it should offer you some privacy.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Harry exited the bathroom, now clothed in a soft gray tee-shirt and some tight (but still remarkably comfortable) light blue jogger-style pants, he was met with (M/N) approaching the battered gray couch that had been pushed up against one spray paint covered wall carrying a slightly chipped blue mug. Harry slowly approached the (h/c) male.

 

“So,” Harry started cautiously, “Care to tell me why you have clothes this nice?”

 

(M/N) jumped, startled by Harry’s sudden voice. He turned to face the brunet, considering him for a moment, before holding out the lightly steaming cup, “Here. It’s just hot chocolate; I learned how to make it when I was younger. It’s supposed to be comforting.” he explained.

 

Harry took the mug, cautiously taking a seat beside (M/N) on the weathered sofa. “So?” he prompted.

 

(M/N) sighed, having been hoping to evade the question, “They’re from before I came to the Isle of the Lost. I used to live pretty far away from here,” (M/N) looked around the apartment, avoiding Harry’s scrutinizing gaze. “I left to get away from something that would’ve completely changed my life. I wasn’t ready to give up my freedom.” he explained miserably.

 

Harry took a deep breath, figuring that, since (M/N) was honest about his past, he could do the same. “The reason I froze up earlier,” his voice caught in his throat, “that man- that man was my father.” (M/N), having already figured that out, chose to remain silent, hoping to avoid causing Harry to stop opening up him. “When I was little, he was my hero; he was this formidable captain, he ruled the seas and his crew raced to follow his every order. He used to be obsessed with finding a way off of this god-forsaken island, but then-“ Harry took a deep breath, meeting (M/N)’s concerned (e/c) eyes, “Then he realized there was no way out. He took to drinking, and it made him angry, all the time. He came to think of me as an easy way to take out that anger.” Harry took a slow, shuddering breath, and (M/N) crept closer scrambling to find some way to comfort the shaking boy. “There were quite a few times when I had to fabricate some story about a fight that I got into to explain away the bruises.”

 

A tear slipped down Harry’s pale cheek, and that was the last straw for (M/N). He carefully took the half-empty mug of cocoa from Harry’s white-knuckled grasp and set it on the table in front of them. He moved to sit closer to Harry, their legs pressed against each other, and gently wrapped his arms around the trembling brunet, giving him ample chance to push him away if he didn’t want (M/N) this close to him.

 

Harry’s fingers clenched in the back of (M/N)’s ripped black shirt and he pressed his face closer to (M/N)’s neck as he heard the taller male murmur a quiet “Never again. I promise I’ll never let him hurt you again.” against his ear.

 

The pair remained there, holding each other comfortingly, in companionable silence until the light streaming through the window faded with the coming night, then (M/N) carefully disentangled himself from Harry, standing and stretching before stooping to pull the lanky teen to his feet. He guided a sleepy Harry into his bedroom and onto his bed, gently draping the covers over the tired brunet. (M/N) pushed Harry’s dark hair out of his weary eyes affectionately, before turning and making his way back to the couch, where he found himself sprawling, contemplating the old woman’s prophecy, even as his eyes closed, dragging him into the world of sleep.


	9. Rivals Turned Friends

When (M/N) woke up it was to the rough wooded surface of the floor meeting his face. He groaned loudly, looking up at a smirking Harry, whose hand was still extended from dragging (M/N) from his former sleeping position on the couch. He grinned at the downed teen, before extending a hand to pull him to his feet.

 

(M/N) allowed Harry to help him to his feet and push him into a seated position on the ragged couch handing (M/N) a slightly chipped plate stacked with several pancakes and scrambled eggs, before moving to fetch his own plate from the kitchen.

 

As stunned as he was, (M/N) wasn’t going to pass up food that looked this good, especially not after nearly two weeks on the Isle. When Harry returned, (M/N) was already halfway through his pancakes. His (e/c) eyes met Harry’s blue ones as he took a seat beside the disguised prince. (M/N) hastily swallowed his mouthful of food, “Harry, did you make this?” he questioned.

 

Harry looked down at his plate, slightly embarrassed, “Yeah. I learned to when I was younger; when your father is out drinking all the time, you kind of have to learn how to fend for yourself,” he explained as he began to eat.

 

“Well, you must have learned well, because this is amazing! Thank you, Harry.” (M/N) complimented the other teen.

 

“It’s no big deal, I just figured it’d be something nice for me to do. Think of it as a thank you-” Harry flushed, embarrassed at being so sentimental, “for, uh, for yesterday.”

 

(M/N) grinned at his companion, “That was nothing, Harry; it’s just what friends do.”

 

Harry tentatively smiled back, “Well, thank you anyway.” He shifted slightly, clearly getting uncomfortable with the affection, before pushing himself to his feet. “I’m going for seconds. Would you like some more as well?”

 

“Sure, thank you.” (M/N) handed his plate to Harry, as he moved to go back to the kitchen. “Oh, Harry?” the brunet turned, looking back at (M/N) questioningly. “You better be careful; your inner housewife is showing,” (M/N) teased, chuckling.

 

Harry looked shocked, before he broke into hearty laughter. “Yeah, you wish!” He fired back, rolling his eyes sassily, “Besides, there’s no way in hell you’d be lucky enough to get **me** as your wife.” Harry called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

 

The boys’ laughter echoed through the apartment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The two boys sauntered into Ursula’s Fish and Chips together, laughing and playfully shoving each other around, completely unaware of the way the regulars at the shop were staring, curious about the reason for the former rivals’ newfound friendship. Even Uma looked somewhat shocked as she approached the duo.

 

“You two look awfully chummy. What happened yesterday?” the daughter of the sea witch asked inquisitively.

 

The boys looked at each other, before breaking into laughter anew. (M/N), after forcing himself to stop laughing, “We, uh, we talked. And found out that we have a lot more than we thought in common,” he ended, looking over at the chuckling brunet. Harry nodded, agreeing with (M/N)’s explanation.

 

Uma silently looked at them for a moment, before seeming to conclude that they weren’t lying. “Whatever.” She sighed, “Anyway, I have a couple of errands for you two.”

 

The boys glanced at each other, “Alright.” (M/N) agreed amicably, “What’re we up to?”

 

“Not we,” Uma corrected. “At least, not the whole time; you can take care of a meeting for me together when you finish your personal assignments. (M/N), you’re going shopping. Harry, I need you to pick up a package for me.” Uma smirked slyly.


	10. The Boys' Errands

After the boys parted ways to tackle their separate ways, (M/N) managed to find all of the items on Uma’s list relatively quickly. He made his way through the market like a man on a mission (Well, he kind of was, he supposed.), quickly examining the wares of each merchant, before negotiating professionally (definitely not by threatening them) to get the lowest possible price on each item. He paid for his items.

 

(M/N) swung back by the chip shop to drop off the items he’d been sent to retrieve, shrugging on his signature studded blue leather jacket before he went to meet up with Harry.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Harry also had little trouble with his errand, though his was of a different variety. He faced no trouble in finding Uma’s “package,” but picking it up was slightly more difficult.

 

 _Damn, for a boy king, Ben sure put up a hell of a fight,_ Harry thought as he dragged the now-unconscious royalty away from his friends, _Oh well. He was kind of asking for it, wandering away from his friends like that._

 

Harry swiftly made his way to the ship, dropping off the King of Auradon, before heading to meet up with (M/N).

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The boys met up a few blocks away from the chip shop and Harry guided (M/N) in the direction of the “meeting” that Uma wanted them to take care of. They made their way through a series of side streets and alleyways, making their way towards Ben’s friends.

 

 _Just in time_ , thought Harry as he overheard them begin questioning Ben’s disappearance. He smirked, slowly sauntering from the shadows, head held low, as (M/N) trailed a few paces behind him.

 

“Ben, don’t scare us like that!” Evie exclaimed as Harry approached, clearly having mistaken one brunet for another.

 

Harry chuckled quietly, “Don’t scare you?” He questioned sarcastically, “That’s my specialty.” he sneered, coming to a stop in front of the group of villains-turned-good.

 

“What’d you do with Ben?” Jay growled angrily upon recognizing the pirate.

 

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, smiling sardonically, “We (M/N)ed him!” he exclaimed cheerfully.

 

The VKs paused, seemingly processing. Evie was the first to speak, “We?” she asked cautiously.

 

“Of course, _we_.” Harry responded, turning to look at (M/N). “I mean, technically it was me who nabbed him, but (M/N) here had another job.” He grinned, looping his arm over (M/N)’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

 

“ _(M/N)?”_ Evie gasped.

 

Carlos strode over, clearly upset, “ _This_ is where you’ve been?!” He angrily pushed (M/N), the larger male barely affected by Carlos’ shove. “The whole school’s been pa(M/N)ing since you disappeared!” he exclaimed.

 

Harry looked at (M/N) questioningly, “You know these traitors?” he asked softly.

 

(M/N) gritted his teeth, shoulders squaring under Harry’s arm, “I used to.” he said simply.

 

“Used to-” Jay trailed off, “We were your friends!” he snarled, lunging at (M/N) furiously.

 

Harry used his hold on (M/N)’s shoulders to jerk him backward, out of Jay’s reach just as Evie gripped Jay by the arm, holding him back. “Aww, Jay…” Harry simpered patronizingly, “Seems like you’ve lost your touch.” His cold blue gaze locked onto Carlos and Harry yipped (much like a small dog, which he was sure (M/N) was going to taunt him about later) at the freckled blonde.

 

“Anyway,” Harry sneered, looking over the group, “If you want to see your little king again,” he trailed off slightly, looking up at the window to Mal’s ‘lair,’ “have Mal come to the chip shop. Tonight.” His eyes locked on the group once more, “Alone. Uma wants a little,” he paused, “visit.”

 

Harry turned laughing, his arm still resting comfortably around the taller (h/c)’s shoulder, as they sauntered away, (M/N) casting one last look over his shoulder at his former friends before he swung his arm around the pirate’s waist and the pair of friends went on their merry way back to the ship.


	11. Jurisdiction

Harry and (M/N) made their way back to the ship in silence, though (M/N) could practically feel Harry’s questioning gaze burning into the side of his face. He knew that he’d have to own up to the things that his friends from Auradon had said, but he was hoping to save that conversation for a later time.

 

The boys sauntered onto the deck, (M/N)’s eyes immediately locking onto Ben’s slumped form where it was tied to one of the masts. “Oh god, Ben.” he said quietly.

 

Harry looked at (M/N), “So, it’s true then? You do know him?” Harry jerked his head towards the unconscious king.

 

(M/N) cringed slightly, “I- you know, we can talk about that later.” (M/N) shrugged Harry’s arm from his shoulder, making his way over to Uma. The aqua-haired girl turned to face the (h/c) male, “Uma, why exactly do we have the king of Auradon tied to the mast?”

 

She giggled, “Tomorrow at noon, Mal is going to trade me Fairy Godmother’s wand for Beasty over there.” The smile dropped from her face, “And then I am going to use it to shatter the barrier and take Auradon for myself.”

 

(M/N) nodded awkwardly, “Riiight.” He gestured behind him, “I’m just going to, uh, you know-” he began to back away slowly, heavy leather boots thudding against the rough planks of the ship.

 

Uma reached out, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his jacket, “Wait!” (M/N) paused, “I’m having you guard Ben for the next few hours. I would have Harry do it but I need him for backup while I negotiate with Mal.”

 

(M/N) nodded, “Alright, if you say so…” he trailed off, before leaving Uma to take a seat on the railing of the ship beside Ben’s slumped form. (M/N) looked sadly at the king, before turning his head to look out over the dark, churning waters.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


Several hours passed before Ben regained consciousness, letting out a loud groan. The brunet lifted his head, warm hazel eyes locking onto (M/N)’s form, taking in his light blue leather jacket and his ripped up jeans. His eyes widened as he recognized the mysterious male as his missing friend.

 

“(M/N)? Is that you?” At the sound of Ben’s voice, (M/N) turned to look at him (e/c) eyes widening.

 

“Ben.” (M/N) stated, “How are you feeling?” Ben’s head was throbbing, pain pulsing steadily behind his eyes. _What am I doing here?_ He wondered, _the last thing I remember, I had wandered away from the group. Then what happened?_

 

Ben was confused. “I- Uh, fine, I guess?” his memories were starting to trickle back to him. He recalled seeing a pair of glowing blue eyes before a flash of pain overtook him. _He’d been kidnapped!_ “(M/N)! Dude, you’ve got to help me! This crazy pirate guy-“

 

(M/N) cut him off with a raised eyebrow, “You realize that I was here to keep an eye on you, right?”

 

Ben’s dark eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah… Why are you here anyway? Have you been on the Isle this whole time?” (M/N) nodded, “Why did you leave Auradon in the first place?” he asked.

 

(M/N) crossed the deck, getting closer to the boy king, he knelt beside the brunet, “Ben, I had to leave. I wasn’t- I wasn’t ready.” Ben struggled against his bindings.

 

“(M/N), what’re you talking about?” (M/N) pushed himself back to his feet, moving away.

 

“You wouldn’t understand!” he exclaimed, turning his back on his friend and running his fingers through his (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“Try me!” Ben pleaded, “Please, (M/N), I’m your friend! Tell me what you’re so worried about.”

 

A second pair of boots clomped across the deck and a heavy arm draped itself around (M/N), “If he doesn’t want to tell you anything, then he doesn’t have to.” Harry said, “After all,” he chuckled lowly, “You’re pretty far out of your jurisdiction here, your highness,” Harry sneered. He turned to (M/N), “Come on. Gil can take over for you; it’s time for us to head home.” He gently guided (M/N) from the ship and in the direction of his apartment. “We have some things to talk about.”


	12. What If....?

(M/N) sat on the couch hands running through his (h/c) locks as Harry paced the length of the floor in front of him. He contemplated what to tell the brunet; where to begin.

 

“Harry,” he began tentatively, voice strong but quiet. The pirate’s pacing ceased, and he turned to face the prince. “I’ve never lied to you. Everything that I have told you has been the truth; just not… all of the truth.” (M/N) sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch. “I really did come from a land far from the Isle, and I really did come here to escape my situation there.”

 

Harry approached him, standing in from of the runaway prince, “But you know _them_?” he questioned, “The Auradon traitors?”

 

(M/N) passed a hand down his face wearily, tired (e/c) eyes gazing up at his friend, “Yes.” He swallowed roughly, “Yes, I know them.”

 

Harry slumped heavily onto the couch at (M/N)’s side, “How?” he asked dejectedly.

 

“I went to Auradon Prep.” Harry’s blue eyes widened in shock. (M/N) couldn’t bring himself to look away from his clasped hands and where they rested in his lap. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Harry’s eyes, knowing how hurt they’d appear.

 

“So you- you’re the child of a-” He couldn’t finish his statement. Harry’s mind was racing trying to comprehend what he was learning about someone he had believed to have known so well.

 

(M/N) nodded miserably, “I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier. I just- I didn’t want to lose you; you’re probably the best thing that’s happened to me since I left.” He hadn’t really realized it until he’d said it, but Harry was really one of the best parts of his life here on the Isle. Harry was effortlessly able to brighten his days, wipe away his homesickness, and bring a smile to the prince’s face.

 

Harry’s azure eyes met (M/N)’s (e/c) solemnly, “Would you have told me if they hadn’t come here?” he asked, fearful of the answer.

 

(M/N)’s eyes hardened, “Of course. Probably not this soon,” he chuckled sardonically, gesturing around them, “But yes, I would have told you.”

 

Harry nodded, slightly comforted, “Alright then.” (M/N) looked up at the brunet, confused. “I can tell that there’s more you haven’t told me, but if you say that you will tell me when you’re ready then I trust that you will.”

 

(M/N) smiled weakly, “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Harry chuckled, leaning closer to (M/N) and whispering conspiratorially, “Thank you for making me pull my head out of my ass and realize that there is more to life than following Uma’s orders.” The boys both laughed heartily.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The boys spent the next few hours together, talking about anything and everything that came to mind, cracking jokes and enjoying each other’s presence. The pair ended up much closer than they had been sitting previously, now with Harry lounging against the back of the couch and (M/N) sprawled along the length of the couch with his feet draped over an armrest and his head resting on Harry’s thighs.

 

Eventually the mood dropped slightly, Harry falling quiet, deep in thought. (M/N) turned to look at him, brows furrowing curiously, “What is it?” he questioned.

 

“Just-” Harry looked at the other boy, “Just something you said earlier is bothering me…” the brunet trailed off. (M/N)’s head tilted slightly, like a confused puppy. Harry continued, “When you said I was important to you,” Harry explained disbelievingly. “It’s just, I can’t understand why.”

 

(M/N) leaned closer, catching Harry’s eyes with his, “I said that you were one of the best things on the Isle because you are.” Harry still seemed unconvinced, so (M/N) continued, “Harry, you’ve made me feel at home in a place where I was clearly not meant to be, and every day you push me to be better.” Harry slowly turned to look at (M/N) as the prince spoke, “Even when you found out that I’m from over there,” (M/N) gestured vaguely in the direction of Auradon, “you didn’t treat me any differently, even if anyone else on the Isle would’ve.”

 

Harry chuckled lowly, “You better be careful, (M/N), or I’m going to start thinking that you have a crush on me,” Harry joked.

 

(M/N) didn’t laugh, instead meeting Harry’s eyes seriously, “What if I do, Harry?” Harry stopped laughing, looking down at (M/N), shocked. “What if I do have a crush on you?”

 

“Well then,” Harry began somberly, “I guess I’d have to say yes when you ask me to go out with you.” He grinned down at (M/N).

 

“Well then,” (M/N) smiled up at the brunet, “consider this me asking you out,” he said as he sat up and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it happened. Get ready for a bit of fluff and then a tidal wave of feels.


	13. What Has Happened

The boys fell asleep a few hours later, both piled onto the small couch in the living room of their tiny decrepit apartment.

 

Or at least, Harry did.

 

Once he was sure Harry had fallen asleep, (M/N) carefully maneuvered himself out from under his new boyfriend. He ensured that the dark-haired teen remained asleep and silently crept from the apartment, shrugging on his jacket as he went.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(M/N) made his way downtown, chucking a rock at the sign that would let him into the VK’s hideout. He swiftly climbed the stairs and burst into the lounge-style room where he found the four Auradon-dwelling children of some of the most well-known villains to ever live, each in a different form of relaxing as they planned.

 

Carlos was sitting, upside down, on one of the couches in the room, his wispy platinum locks gently brushing the floor and his legs draped over the back of the couch. Evie stood beside Mal, both using one of the walls at sketch out what looked like plans to get Ben back. Jay sat on the sill of the open window, absentmindedly tossing an apple in the air and catching it again.

 

(M/N) cleared his throat and watched the chaos unfold; Mal and Evie spun to face him so quickly that they nearly lost their balance, Jay’s apple, which he’d just thrown, hit him in the head and he fell off the windowsill, and Carlos, startled, let out a girly shriek and slid off of the couch landing on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

 

Mal’s green eyes widened as they locked onto (M/N), “What are you doing here?” she questioned warily, moving to stand in front of him, “I already made the deal with Uma; we have two more days before we make the trade.”

 

(M/N) scoffed, “I’m not here as that diva’s errand boy. I’m here as your friend.” He observed cautiously as both Evie and Jay came to stand beside Mal, effectively corralling him.

 

Jay sneered, “I thought you had stopped being our friend when you ran away from Auradon without even saying goodbye.”

 

(M/N) made to reply when Carlos, having pulled himself up from the floor, made his way across the room to push between his friends and (M/N). “Guys,” the son of Cruella began, “We may not agree with his actions but we can’t fault him for them; after all, Mal did the same thing and we’ve forgiven her.” He turned to face (M/N), chocolate eyes meeting (e/c), “Besides, he at least deserves to know what’s happened.”


	14. What's Going on in Arendelle?

The freckled boy glanced at his friends, and when none of them moved to explain what he had meant, Carlos gently took (M/N) by the wrist, pulling him out onto the rusted platform of the fire escape. The night was dark and cold, dark clouds gathering over the slanted roofs of the rundown houses of the Isle. A slow breeze gently tousled (M/N)'s (h/c) locks, dragging them over his mischievous (e/c) eyes as he turned to face the shorter boy.

 

It was clear that Carlos was searching for what to say, obviously nervous as he wrung his hands, chocolate eyes looking everywhere except at (M/N).

 

The prince straightened up, shoulders squaring commandingly, “Carlos.” The blond looked up at the taller male warily, “What happened since I left?” He asked seriously.

 

Carlos swallowed nervously, “When you left, the students of Auradon Prep panicked. Especially Ben and us VKs,” he jerked his head at the window behind him, indicating the trio of teenagers inside. “Everyone feared that you’d been kidnapped, but it wasn’t just hard on the people of Auradon.”

 

The realization hit (M/N) hard, “My mother.” _No, it can’t be_ , he thought desperately.

 

Carlos nodded sadly, “When you vanished, she didn’t take it well.” Carlos explained. “Everyone in Arendelle was worried, but your mother-” Carlos sighed, “The stress- it was getting to her. She- she started getting sick.” (M/N)’s eyes widened and Carlos continued, “She didn’t get better.” Carlos took a deep breath, “(M/N), your mother is dead.”

 

(M/N)’s heart dropped. “Carlos,” his voice came out choked, he could feel the pressure building behind his eyes. “Carlos, who is ruling Arendelle right now?” he forced out, dropping to sit on the rusted surface of the fire escape, breath coming in gasps and doing everything in his power to avoid breaking into tears.

 

“It’s your cousin.” Carlos explained quietly, kneeling next to (M/N) and gently wrapping an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the older male.

 

(M/N) bristled, looking up at Carlos, “Something’s wrong.” He stated seriously.

 

Carlos’ brows furrowed, confused, “What makes you think that?”

 

(M/N) straightened up, (e/c) eyes meeting Carlos’ brown ones, “My mother had one sibling; a sister named Anna. Anna married a man named Kristoff, who was an only child. My aunt and her husband passed away in a ship wreck when I was a toddler. They didn’t have any children.” Carlos’ eyes widened as (M/N) continued, “I don’t have any cousins. Whoever is ruling Arendelle has no right to the throne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Finals Week for me, so I probably won't have time to update this story for a few days. I'll try to get a chapter or two out Wednesday or Friday, but please be patient! 
> 
> With that said, I'm planning on trying to finish this story just after New Year's, so get ready for quite a few chapters as soon as my finals finish.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy as this story comes to a close!


	15. Pain and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of his mother has left (M/N) broken, and Harry'll be damned if he doesn't try to fix him.

After speaking to Carlos, (M/N) made his way back inside to speak to the remainder of the VKs. He pushed away the shock and heartache threatening to overwhelm him just long enough to aide the group in coming up with a plan to save Ben and get back in time for Cotillion.

  
He then left the four other teens to their own devices and headed back to the apartment that he and Harry had come to share.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When (M/N) made his way into the apartment, he was met with an  angry looking Harry Hook sitting on the ragged couch waiting for him. Harry looked up from the hook in his hand as he heard the door close behind (M/N).

  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily, standing and making his way to the (h/c).

  
  
"I-" (M/N)'s voice broke, his pained (e/c) eyes meeting Harry's. Harry's eyes widened upon meeting (M/N)'s broken gaze and he immediately moved forward, wrapping his arms around the taller male as his anger melted away. (M/N)'s arms wrapped around the brunet's midsection and he buried his face in the side of Harry's neck. (M/N) forced himself to continue, "I was with _them."_ Harry knew immediately who (M/N) was talking about: the VKs. "They told me that while I've been here-" (M/N) swallowed, visibly forcing himself to continue. "While I've been here, my home has been suffering. My mother died, and it was my fault because I _left._ " Harry was acutely aware of the small wet spots forming on the shoulder of his shirt where (M/N)'s face was pressed against it.

 

Harry wasn't sure exactly what to say, so he just held (M/N) closer as he cried. He murmured quiet words of comfort to the (h/c)-haired male, eventually leading him back to the bed when his grief finally tired him out, tucking him under the covers before crawling under the covers and pressing himself close to the mourning teen. He knew that if (M/N) needed anything, he would be more than willing to help him through it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The boys spent the next day in the apartment, mostly silent, but comfortable basking in each other's presence. Harry was there whenever (M/N) needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to remind him to eat, and (M/N) was there when Harry felt the need to talk.

  
 _I can't believe how close we've gotten,_ (M/N) thought to himself as Harry pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as he handed (M/N) lunch, _in the beginning we couldn't even stand each other, now we're about as close to dating as you can get on the Isle._ He sighed. _This is going to make what I have to do that much harder. For both of us._


	16. Confrontations

The next day the boys made their way to the ship together, neither feeling the need to break the silence. They walked onto the deck together, taking in the bustling crew and Uma standing at the helm while barking orders. The boys glanced at each other before approaching Uma.

 

The petite aqua-haired girl turned to face them when she heard their approaching footsteps. She raised a dark eyebrow, “And where were you two yesterday? I sent Gil to find you to help with preparations but it’s like you vanished.” She stated accusingly.

 

Harry opened his mouth to respond when (M/N) cut him off, “Preparations?” He asked, confused.

 

“Preparations for taking down the barrier once we get the wand from those little traitors,” she scoffed, turning to shout at the crew once more.

 

(M/N) sighed, “Uma, do you really think that’s such a good idea?” He said quietly, hoping to avoid provoking her.

 

She whirled to face him, braids swinging with her sudden movement. “What did you just say.” She hissed threateningly, hand creeping toward her knife.

 

(M/N) backtracked, trying to calm the situation before it got out of hand. “I just meant, you know, maybe it isn’t the best idea to completely shatter the barrier. Do you think it’d actually be a good thing to have all of the worst villains in history running rampant?”

 

“You tell me,” Uma growled, approaching the (h/c)-haired male angrily. “Why the hell should I give a shit about what happens to those damned Auradonians, let alone the rest of the world?!” She grabbed (M/N) by the collar of his shirt and dragging him down to eyelevel in an attempt to intimidate him.

 

Harry lunged forward, grabbing Uma’s wrist as she reached for the knife sheathed at her waist, “I don’t think so,” he growled. “Let him go.” Shocked, Uma released her hold on (M/N), tripping back a few steps. Harry moved to stand beside the taller male.

 

Uma moved forward again until she was face-to-face with (M/N), “Look,” she sighed, “I get it; you’ve only been on the Isle for a few weeks. You still don’t get how things work here.” She condescendingly placed her hand on his leather-clad shoulder, “So that’s why I’m going to forget this whole little outburst of yours.” Her dark eyes locked onto Harry, “As for you, I’m not sure what caused this little rebellious streak of yours, but it needs to end.” She gazed at the pair, “Here’s the deal; I don’t want to see either of you for the rest of the day, but tomorrow when those traitors come to make the trade, I want you both here. You have today to make your choice, but when tomorrow comes you will have chosen your team; either us,” she gestured to herself and the crew, “or them.” She finished seriously, gazing sullenly at Ben, who was bound to one of the masts.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Leaving the ship seemed quite difficult for Harry, but the two knew that they needed to talk. They made their way down the rough cobblestone streets to an abandoned alleyway. (M/N) turned to face the brunet, “You’ve already decided, I suppose?” He stated as he took in the crumbling brick walls of the alley, (e/c) eyes skimming over the heaps of trash littering the ground, before locking onto Harry’s form.

 

Harry nodded, “Of course. The crew has been my family for as long as I can remember. While I may not agree with the idea of breaking the barrier, I can’t go against my family,” he explained. “Have you made your choice?” he asked.

 

“Yes.” (M/N) began slowly, knowing full well what he had to do. “I have.” Harry smiled at him, and the two made their way home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry led (M/N) in the direction of their apartment by the wrist, both fully aware of the awkward silence between them. They expertly navigated each twist and turn of the labyrinthine streets of the Isle, cutting through dimly-lit alleyways and the rowdy crowd of the marketplace. Their progress went unhindered, until they crossed the cracked cobblestone of the road leading to Ratigan’s tavern.

 

A thickly accented voice echoed down the deserted street, halting the duo in their tracks. “Well, if it isn’t my disappointment of a son,” the voice slurred. The boys turned slowly, taking in the speaker. Harry stiffened, seemingly shrinking in on himself.

 

The formerly well renowned pirate captain had noticeably lost control of his life; his formerly well maintained and well-kempt dark hair was now matted and tangled, what was once stylishly scruffy stubble now highlighted Hook’s appearance as a man who no longer cared. His once immaculate scarlet coat had numerous rips and tears of varying size and severity. His boots were scuffed and dirty, and his shirt had multiple stains from spilled ale and dropped food. His hook was rusted and chipped from its years of use.

 

The hook-handed man approached the boys, staggering forward drunkenly, “You know, I’m surprised that you haven’t joined up with those Auradon-loving traitors, given how spineless you grew up to be.” Hook slurred, sneering down at Harry. “Hah,” he scoffed, “Still following that puny sea-witch in training around? You always behaved like some love-struck puppy. You never were cut out to be a pirate like me.” Harry’s shoulders slumped, eyes lowering to the street submissively.

 

(M/N) snapped, “You know, that’s probably a good thing; if Harry had grown up to be a pirate like you, then you’d have someone challenging your position of ‘Most Pathetic Pirate Who Ever Lived.’” (M/N) sneered down at the bitter former pirate, using his tall stature to his advantage and towering over the drunken man intimidatingly. “For your information, Hook, Harry has become ten times the pirate that you ever were,” (M/N) snarled, “and a thousand times a better man than you ever could be.” (M/N) turned to Harry, guiding him around his drunken father. “Come on, love, let’s get home; leave him to wallow in his self-pity.”

 

Hook bristled, “Excuse you?! I am a **Captain**!”

 

(M/N) turned, steely (e/c) eyes locking onto Hook, “Are you?” he asked sarcastically, “I thought to be a captain, you had to keep control over a crew; you can’t even manage yourself.” (M/N) turned his back once more, perfectly aware of Hook’s growing anger.

 

The former captain’s rusted hook whistled through the air. (M/N) pivoted expertly, hand flashing out, and with a bright flash of light, the hook was blocked on (M/N)’s sword. The captain’s eyes widened as they took in the unnatural gleam of the glimmering silvery blade. “This is-” he paused, growlingly lowly at the (h/c) teen, “ _Who_ are you?”

 

The (h/c) boy’s eyes narrowed, throwing Hook away from him with a light pressure of his sword against the man’s hook, the drunk landing ungracefully on his ass. (M/N) approached the aging pirate, dragging him up to his eyelevel, “I am a friend of your son, and if you want to survive the rest of your miserable life, you will **never** disrespect him again.” He growled icily, before dropping the disgraced pirate and moving to Harry’s side, picking up his dropped sword as he passed it. “If I hear that you have, then you’ll be answering to _me_.” He called over his shoulder as the boys passed him.

 

Hook couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched the (h/c)’s ice-sword vanish from his hand, subtly breaking apart into fragments and flakes of snow, which glistened softly before disappearing into the darkening night.


	17. The Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a doozy to write and I hope you all are as affected by it as I was while writing it! With that said, we're nearing the end of the story; I'm thinking only 4 or 5 more chapters and it'll be over. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and will continue to enjoy it as it nears completion. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> -UndercoverAvenger

The following day, the boys took their places on the deck of the Lost Revenge at Uma’s side, just as they were expected to. They were briefly updated on the plan: to taunt Mal using Ben, make her prove the wand’s authenticity, make the trade, and break down the barrier. Then anything was fair game.

Uma was sure to keep the pair busy, sending the two to complete several last minute supply runs and double-check the preparations. Due to such time consuming tasks, time passed swiftly and it was noon before they knew it.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The VKs made their way down the docks, coming face-to-face with the towering masts and shredded sails of the Lost Revenge. They took note of the positioning of Uma’s crew members; carefully arranged to block off their escape if necessary. The Auradon-dwelling teens’ eyes widened when they noticed (M/N) standing, docile as a lamb, at Uma’s side.

  
  


Mal’s shoulders squared, green eyes flaring, “Uma!” She called out, “I have the wand, now let Ben go,” she growled dangerously.

 

“Finally!” Uma laughed, turquoise hair flying dramatically as she turned to face the group of challenging teens. “Let’s get this party started,” she stated demandingly. “This is no negotiation, I’m not here for debating,” she glanced pointedly at the wand clenched in Mal’s hand. “If you need some motivation just look at Ben’s face and ask yourself how long you think I’ll remain patient.” Uma took in the hesitant look on Mal’s face, “I’ll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks,” Harry shoved Ben toward the edge of the ship threateningly, “You either hand over the wand or he’ll be ripped apart.” Uma promised darkly.

  
  


Mal glanced at her friends before turning back to Uma, “Let’s all just be smart,” she smirked and (M/N) had to bite back a chuckle, ” although for you that must be hard.” Her eyes darted back to Ben and she regained her seriousness, “You’ll get your wand; no one has to come to any harm, but don’t try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite.” Mal stepped forward challengingly, “Who’s the baddest of them all? I guess we’re finding out tonight!”

 

The crew exploded; shouted protests and exclamations rang out across the deck and crewmembers crept toward the railings, clearly itching to fight. “It’s the wand for the crown!” they declared, “If you don’t, it’s going down,” they chorused. Battered pirates paced the deck, lunging menacingly at the teens on the docks, like trapped animals stalking the length of their cage.  
  


The VKs appeared just as on edge, visibly eyeing the gleaming edges of the swords carried by Uma’s crew. They quickly huddled together for a conference, before Mal broke away and approached Uma. “Okay, look, this is not a conversation,” she gestured to Ben, where Harry tauntingly dangled him from the end of the plank, “It’s a do-or-die situation. If you don’t give me back the king, then I won’t hesitate: I’ll serve you right here and your little ‘pirate crew’ can have a demonstration.” she scoffed, “Release him now and we can go our separate ways, unless you’d rather deal with me and the VKs.”

 

Harry, having left Ben with (M/N), slunk over. “All it takes is one swing and I’ll humiliate him,” he threatened. (M/N) pulled Ben away from the edge of the plank slightly, maneuvering him back toward the center of the ship. Harry continued, kohl-lined blue eyes glaring intensely at the VKs. “Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I’ll debilitate him.” He lowered his voice menacingly, “and if he even starts to slip, I’ll eliminate him!” He declared dramatically, “All it takes is one wrong look and I’ll-” He raised his hook and Uma cut him off.

 

“Harry, we get it. Chill.” She turned back to Mal, “The wand,” she demanded, extending her hand.

 

Ben, ever the diplomat, interrupted, “Hey, we don’t have to choose! We don't have to light the fuse,” he gazed pleadingly at the warring groups. (M/N) scoffed from his place restraining Ben. “Mal,” Ben pleaded, hazel eyes meeting her green ones pleadingly, “whatever you do, it’s going to be a lose-lose situation; there’s got to be a better way!” He turned to the daughter of the sea-witch, “Uma, I promise I’ll give you your chance! You’ll have your say.”

 

Uma turned to him disbelievingly, “You’re going to give me a chance?” Her eyes hardened, “Well not a chance!” she declared, facing Mal and putting her hand out for the wand as the crew shouted again.

 

Ben was guided forward by (M/N), shoved just close enough that it was clear to the VKs that they weren’t about to be betrayed if they held up their end of the bargain. Mal glanced at her friends before offering the wand to Uma. “Wait. Too easy,” Uma decided, thoughtfully, “Prove that it works,” she commanded.

 

Mal looked around, emerald eyes locking onto Carlos’ scruffy canine companion, she waved the wand, saying a simple, “Although it seems absurd, turn  your bark into a word.” She paused, waiting for Dude to speak. (M/N) had to fight back the urge to facepalm. “Talk dog,” Mal hissed.

 

Dude let out a squeaky, “Does this vest make me look fat?” and Uma was satisfied. She snatched the wand from Mal and gestured for (M/N) to free Ben. The tall male did as commanded and freed the king from his bonds, watching as the VKs ran, before turning to face the captain.

 

“Do you think I should follow them?” He backtracked, hoping to avoid one of her temper tantrums. “You know, just to make sure they really left.”

 

Uma nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. You do that…” She trailed off, before snapping back to attention. “Harry!” She called out and the brunet was swift to run over. Harry cocked his head questioningly. “Go with (M/N) to make sure the traitors really left.”

 

“Of course, Captain.” Harry smirked charmingly.

 

 _Fuck._ (M/N) thought as he and Harry made their way from the ship.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The boys quickly found the place where the VKs had stashed the limo. They also found the six teens huddled around it. Harry bristled, gripping his hook tighter and beginning to step forward. (M/N)’s hand grasped onto Harry’s shoulder, stopping him.

 

Harry, confused, turned to look at (M/N). “Why’d you-” (M/N) cut Harry off with a kiss. (M/N) tried to pour all of his emotions into that kiss: the happiness he’d felt here with Harry, the love that he felt for the brunet, the anger that he’d felt toward Harry’s father, and mostly the anguish he felt toward what he was about to do.

 

Harry looked at (M/N) bewildered, “Not that I’m complaining,” he smirked cutely, “But what was that for?” Harry’s head jerked back the way they’d come at the sound of Uma’s outraged shriek rippling through the pipe they had come through, (M/N) gently turned Harry’s face back to meet his eyes.

 

(M/N) looked pained, “I’m sorry, Harry.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry?” he questioned. “Sorry for what?”

 

(M/N) sighed, chest heaving under his tight grey t-shirt and royal blue leather jacket. “I’m sorry that I messed up your life here, that I changed your routine. I’m sorry that I grew so attached to you, and that Uma sent you with me to see the VKs off. I’m sorry that Uma found out the wand was a fake this quickly. But mostly,” he paused, looking down at Harry through his eyelashes, “I’m sorry for this,” he stated sadly before lunging at Harry and landing a powerful blow to his the side of his head. Harry crumbled to the floor, head swimming, scrambling to figure out what’d just happened.

 

The (h/c)-haired teen knelt beside the brunet and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I’m so sorry Harry.” he muttered softly before pushing himself to his feet, crystal studded combat boots glinting as he strode toward the VKs.

 

The last thing that Harry was able to process was the sad look in (M/N)’s eyes as he climbed into the limo that would take Ben and the VK’s back to Auradon, then his vision faded to black...

 


	18. The Rightful King

When the limo pulled up the immaculately kept drive of Auradon Prep, (M/N) was the first to clamber out. He swiftly made his way through the crowd of surprised students, utterly ignoring their questions about his recent whereabouts. The prince pushed past the curious school-goers, hurrying to his dorm.

 

(M/N) burst through the heavy wooden doors, scrambling to find his phone and passport in the mess left from his departure. He quickly threw a few changes of clothes into his duffle bag and changed into more “princely” attire, though he did choose to pull his crystal encrusted leather jacket on over his white dress shirt.

 

Casting one last look over his dorm room, the prince left the room and made  his way back out of the school. He took one of the side doors to the castle, taking care to skirt the group of students still crowding around the newly returned Ben and the VKs. (M/N) slunk into the school’s garage, taking in the line of pristine cars before his eyes locked onto a gorgeous silvery sports car.

 

His (e/c) eyes took in the smooth lines and arcs of the car’s build and he smirked. _It looks fast,_ he thought as he pulled the driver’s side door open. _Perfect._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Several hours later, a sleek white car pulled to a stop before the gates of the Arendelle castle. (M/N) rolled down the window, raising an eyebrow at the approaching guards. Upon recognizing him the guards froze, shocked at seeing the formerly missing prince. (M/N) scoffed as the guards scrambled to bow, “Open the gates,” he ordered coldly and the guards hurried to obey.

 

The gates swung open and (M/N)’s new car sped up the long driveway.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(M/N) quickly made his way to the throne room, throwing the doors open and sauntering confidently through the large room towards the raised platform holding the throne. The royal advisors jolted in their places at the sound of the doors slamming against the walls, but the figure on the throne didn’t even have the decency to seem shocked.

 

The boy was sitting with his legs slung over one arm of the intricately carved throne and his head resting on his fist, green eyes boredly gazing at the advisors before him. A lock of his auburn hair fell over one eyes, partially shadowing his face. At (M/N)’s dramatic entry the boy slowly straightened up, the bored look vanishing from his face as an amused smirk crept onto his face.

 

“I’m not sure who you are,” (M/N) began as he made his way towards the stranger, “but I believe you’re sitting on my throne.”

 

The imposter laughed, “I don't think so, actually.” he smirked moving from his seat to stand in front of (M/N), though still on the raised dais so he towered above the true prince. “You see, you went missing and your mother,” the redhead paused, “Well, she’s dead. Therefore the throne was left empty. That’s where I came in.” He explained proudly.

 

(M/N) leaned closer to the other male threateningly, “Well then, it’s convenient that you have no real claim to the crown, isn’t it?” (M/N) asked sardonically, eying the court officials that’d been observing the entire encounter.

 

The redhead's eyes widened in a momentary show of panic, “What do you mean?” He forced out through gritted teeth, “I’m Anna’s son Hyde.”

 

(M/N) barked a sharp laugh, “Really? Because my aunt Anna never had any children.” If the officials hadn’t been paying attention before, then they certainly were now.

 

Caught, Hyde snarled, “Fine, you’re right; I’m not Anna’s son. But I’m sure you do know my family, after all Anna nearly married my father and handed us the kingdom.”

 

The realization hit (M/N) like a ton of bricks. “Your father is Hans.” Hyde nodded. “How aren’t you on the Isle?”

 

Hyde’s gaze hardened, “My mother, pregnant with me, deserted my father when the proclamation was made. I was raised without ever meeting my father, only told stories of his failure to conquer Arendelle. None of that matters now, however; you’re too late!” he proclaimed with a wild grin. “My coronation has already taken place. I am officially King of Arendelle!” He bent down to meet (M/N)’s eyes from his place on the dais. “Sorry _friend_ ,” he sneered sarcastically, “Better luck next time.”

 

(M/N) smirked slyly, “That doesn’t mean anything.” he stated, “According to Arendelle’s royal procedures, as long as someone has a blood claim to the throne they are able to challenge the acting ruler for the crown.” He glanced over to the court officials, “Isn’t that right, gentlemen?” he asked confidently.

 

The officials glanced at one another surreptitiously, muttering amongst themselves, “Yes.” A mousy-looking advisor squeaked, “According to the laws of the kingdom, the acting ruler’s position may be challenged by anyone of royal descent.”

 

(M/N) faked surprise, “Why, I’m of royal descent, aren’t I?” he asked rhetorically. (E/c) gaze hardening as he looked at the angering male before him. “Well,” he sneered, “ _King_ Hyde, I’m sure you can tell where this is going.” The (h/c) squared his shoulders and addressed everyone in the room, “I, Prince (M/N) of Arendelle, formally challenge King Hyde to a duel for the crown. To the winner goes the kingdom,” His gaze was steely as it met with that of the phony king, “To the loser: death.”


	19. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M/N)'s outfit that is described in the end of the chapter is essentially a male version of Elsa's after she leaves Arendelle in Frozen. The image that I based the description of can be found here: https://juliajm15.deviantart.com/art/Genderbend-Elsa-442374379

 

The day of the duel dawned clear and cold. The streets of Arendelle were left deserted as its citizens gathered in the courtyard of the palace to watch as the future of their kingdom changed. A hush fell over the crowd as the ruling king made his way into the designated arena. 

 

Hyde was thoroughly cloaked in armor, covering nearly every inch of his body, with the exception of his face. He had chosen the most “royal” appearing armor available in the hopes of making himself look like the king that he was never meant to be. He carried a large broadsword, a weapon typical of many male monarchs.

 

The crowd waited with bated breath for their prince to make his entrance and Hyde grew increasingly more impatient. He had finally snapped, turning to the people to announce (M/N)’s forfeit when a string of gasps echoed from the people. Hyde turned to face the source of the crowd’s surprise and his emerald eyes widened.

 

(M/N)’s typically tousled hair had been styled back, gelled to stay out of his sharp (e/c) eyes. He was dressed much less flamboyantly than his opponent, but it was clear that he did not intend to be looked over. The prince was clad in shades of light azure blue and silver to honor his mother. A light blue tunic-style shirt with silver accents adorned his upper body, and his legs were clad in a pair of dark leather breeches. He did not drape himself in armor like Hyde had done, instead choosing to only wear a pair of black leather arm-guards. He did not carry a heavy sword, instead approaching the makeshift battleground empty handed.

 

The prince came to a stop before the acting king, turning to face his people, “People of Arendelle,” (M/N)’s deep voice echoed over the people gathered in the courtyard, “I have returned. I have no excuse for my absence and can only apologize for leaving you in the hands of this imposter.” At the confused ripple that passed like a wave through his people, (M/N) continued, “This man is not who he claims to be, and that is why I fight before you today. I fight for your forgiveness and to bring our kingdom back into our own hands.” As he finished speaking, (M/N) gave a sharp turn of his wrist and a bright burst of blueish-silver light burst around him. When the light faded, (M/N) stood with a long gleaming blade forged of ice in his hand. The sunlight glinted from the razor sharp edge of his blade. “For the sake of honor, I will not use my powers,” he told the crowd before turning to face his opponent. “Have at thee, Hyde.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hyde was the first to strike, swinging a sweeping slash at (M/N)’s chest. The prince was quick to  duck out of the broadsword’s path. He was careful to observe Hyde’s fighting style, dodging and deflecting each of the redhead’s powerful swings, watching for any clear weak points. It was clear to the crowd that their prince was on the defensive by the way the (h/c)-haired male carefully maneuvered around each swing of Hyde’s hefty blade. They were beginning to doubt his abilities.

 

Eventually, (M/N) deemed that the boys’ fight was beginning to drag on and he decided to turn the tables. He sidestepped yet another of Hyde’s brutal slashes and in the split second that the redhead was left off-balance, (M/N) struck; expertly slicing through the straps holding Hyde’s thick metal breastplate causing it to drop to the ground with a loud clatter.

 

As the fight changed, so too did the young men doing battle. Hyde had gone from an angry boy confidently slashing at his opponent with little thought to his own defence to a terrified teen doing everything in his power to prevent his own demise. His opponent was also notably different; clearly no longer pretending to need to be on the defensive. He spun and dodged effortlessly, striking with the practiced ease of an expert. The changes present in the prince didn’t stop there, however. Before the audience's’ eyes (M/N)’s plain blue tunic morphed into a darker blue, crystal covered vest atop a tighter, nearly sheer light blue shirt with sleeves that trailed down his arms, stopping at his forearms. His pants lightened in color, fading from a dark black to a soft azure blue to match his shirt. A frost-like pattern crept its way up his body, leaving imprints of snowflakes in its wake. A shower of snowflakes and a gust of wind trailed a sheer, sparkling cape from their prince’s shoulders. He truly appeared to be an echo of his mother in that moment, silvery cape twisting in the wind dramatically behind him as he fought.

 

Hyde was clearly shocked and thrown further off-balance by the sudden change of weight at the loss of his breastplate, so (M/N) struck again, this time targeting Hyde’s dominant arm.

 

(M/N)’s blade cut through the muscle of Hyde’s right arm with ease and blood immediately began seeping through the sleeve of his tunic, staining the violet material a dark indigo. The tip of his sword drooped with the incapacitation of his right arm, but Hyde strained and brought the blade of his sword up to meet with the flurry of attacks that (M/N) sent his way. The (h/c) struck with no discernable pattern, slashes and jabs followed by flourishes of the blade that stunned onlookers and dizzied Hyde as he slowly tore his armor from him.

 

Cold (e/c) eyes met panicked green ones over their crossed blades, each boy pushing fiercely against their sword, striving to overpower their competitor. (M/N) smirked and watched as Hyde’s brows furrowed in confusion before he swiftly stepped back and pivoted, maneuvering his hand so his palm left the pommel of his sword and drove it sharply against Hyde’s good hand. There was a sharp  **‘snap’** and Hyde’s sword hit the ground. In the instant after his attack, while Hyde was overcome by the pain of his freshly broken hand, (M/n) slipped behind him and kicked his knees out from under him. (M/N) circled his downed challenger, like a wolf stalking a deer, and brought his sword up, readying himself for the final swing. His blade came down and the crowd flinched back expecting blood. 

 

There was none.

 

(M/N) had stopped his blade just shy off slicing through Hyde’s jugular. The redhead was able to feel the frigid coldness emanating from the sword held by the prince. His dejected green eyes drifted upward to meet (M/N)’s (e/c) ones. “I will not kill you.” The victor proclaimed. “But you will be facing the most extreme punishment that the Southern Isles will afford you after I send you back.” (M/N) quickly signaled a pair of guards, who took hold of Hyde and escorted him to the dungeon as (M/N) faced his people. “I am aware that my actions today have not been enough for me to regain your trust, but I hope that you will allow me the opportunity to do so.” As the prince finished speaking he sank to one knee, lowering his head and bowing to his people.

 

From somewhere in the middle of the crowd, a shout rang out, “Long live King (M/N)!” The son of the Ice Queen was stunned, but others took up the call. “Long live the King!” His people cried happily, “Long live the rightful king of Arendelle!”

 

(M/N) smiled, but he knew his story was not yet finished; he still had someone who deserved an explanation.


	20. Cotillion (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting way too long so I had to split it into two parts. This one's a little less (M/N)-centric, but I felt that it was important for the characters, so it's still going to be included in the story. After this one, there's only three chapters left, so I hope you're ready to see how it ends!

The morning of the Cotillion dawned peacefully, just as every morning in Auradon does. (M/N) rolled heavily out of the bed in his dorm room, tossing the blankets that’d been enshrouding him onto the other side of his large bed. He tiredly ruffled his (h/c) hair as he checked his schedule. He sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain navy t-shirt, before heading out the door on his way to pick up his suit from Evie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That evening, the cruise ship belonging to the royal family of Auradon departed the docks loaded with the students of Auradon Prep as well as a few other dignitaries. The music was pounding wildly, nearly loud enough to be felt through the deck of the ship. Lights were strung from the railings and over the dance floor. People were dancing happily with each other, massive smiles plastered on their faces; everyone was clearly having a wonderful time.

 

Everyone except for the lone (h/c) male perched on the railing closest to the prow of the ship. He had taken a seat on the uppermost bar of the rail, having kicked one foot up and resting his arm on his bent knee while his other leg dangled over the railing. His cobalt suit jacket was draped lazily over the post beside him, leaving the young man in his charcoal dress shirt, silvery-white tie, and matching cobalt pants. (M/N) was looking broodingly out over the water, solemn (e/c) eyes locked onto the dark island in the distance when Evie approached him.

 

“You miss him, don't you?” the navy-haired girl questioned softly, coming to stand beside the young man. (M/N) nodded somberly and Evie sighed. “I’m sure you’ll see each other again someday.” she soothed the morose teen, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“No we won’t,” (M/N) snapped. Evie jumped slightly, startled. “As soon as I graduate, I’m shipped back to Arendelle to take full-time Kingly responsibility while he’s still stuck there on that god-forsaken island! There’s no possible chance I’d be able to get back once I’m on the throne, much less that I’d be able to get him off the Isle!” (M/N), with his anger spent, sighed softly, “Besides, Harry probably hates me for what I did.” He added miserably.

 

Evie crept closer to the troubled (h/c), wrapping her arm around his shoulders consolingly. “He’s probably angry, yes, but I don’t think that Harry could possibly hate you.” (M/N) scoffed and Evie silenced him with a glare, “I saw the way Harry looked at you the day Ben was taken; it may not’ve been love, but I think it could’ve grown to become it.” 

 

(M/N) looked down at Evie from his perch on the railing, (e/c) eyes glittering subtly in the bright lights of the party going on behind them. He swiped a hand over his eyes and cleared his throat before he spoke. “Thank you Evie. You’re a great friend.”

 

She smiled up at him, “I’m not just your friend; you’re a part of the VK family now.” (M/N) chuckled, pausing as the music cut out and trumpets echoed over the deck of the ship. Evie squealed grabbing (M/N)’s wrist and pulling him toward the staircase at the rear of the vessel. “Come on! It’s time for Mal to officially become a Lady of the Court!”

 

The duo pushed through the crowd to stand at the front of the crowd, watching as Mal’s name was announced and as the blue-and-gold dress clad girl made her way down the arching staircase, the ruffles on the skirt of her gown making her seem even more elegant as she strode down the steps, coming to stand beside Ben’s parents.

 

Evie pulled (M/N) over to speak with the violet haired Lady-to-be. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She greeted soothingly,  _ Almost like she’s talking to a wild animal _ , (M/N) thought to himself before mentally chuckling as he took in Mal’s barely hidden anxiety. Her eyes were wild, flitting from place to place frantically.  _ Well, at this rate she might as well be. _

 

The trumpets bellowed again, silencing the girls’ conversation and drawing everyone’s eyes back to the landing at the top of the stairs. Ben rounded the corner, slowly descending the stairs as the light gleamed off the silken material of his royal blue tux, all the while smiling sheepishly at the crowd as he came to stand before Mal. He bowed deeply and Mal answered with a curtsey. Ben straightened, looking at Mal seriously, “Mal, look, I wish I had time to explain.” (M/N)’s eyebrows furrowed as the king turned to look back up at the balcony.”

 

A rush of gasps accompanied (M/N)’s quiet curse as Uma, clad in a flowing sea-foam green dress adorned with miniscule shells, sauntered down the steps, shooting a faux-shy grin at the crowd. Ben approached (M/N)’s former captain silently, guiding her down the last several steps before bowing to her and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Mal looked heartbroken and (M/N) slipped a comforting arm around his friend as the newly-apparent power couple approached.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mal.” Ben started, looking to Uma as he continued. “It all happened so fast. Something happened to me while I was on the Isle with Uma,” he trailed off longingly.

 

(M/N) scoffed mockingly, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Uma’s eyes hardened as they locked onto the young man who betrayed her. Said male smirked upon noticing her glare, “Something, huh?” He questioned sardonically, “ Would that ‘something’ happen to be Stockholm Syndrome? Because you’re definitely not acting like yourself, Ben.” The (h/c) stated seriously, stepping closer to the brunet challengingly.

 

Uma’s glare strengthened, “It was  **love** .” She snarled as the pair turned away.

 

“Ben.” Mal’s broken voice called out softly and the king turned to look at her. “Did-” Mal’s voice cracked slightly but she forced herself to continue. “Did you go back for her?”

 

“He didn’t have to.” Uma interrupted, continuing at the crowd’s bewildered stare. “I dove through the barrier before it closed.” Uma smiled cheekily at Mal, “Listen Mal, I just wanted to thank you for everything.” She threw her arms around Mal, hugging her tightly as she shot a smug smile over the violet-haired girl’s shoulder at her former crew member.

 

“Mal, you were right!” Ben exclaimed happily, “You knew that we weren’t meant to be together and that’s why you never told me that you loved me. Now I see why,” the brunet sighed happily as he turned back to Uma. “I was meant to be with her, not you.” Mal looked like she was about to cry. 

 

(M/N) took his friend’s hand as Ben and Uma began to dance together. “C’mon. Let’s get you out of here.” The two made their way toward the stairs, flanked by their friends only to be stopped by the former king and queen.

 

“I’m going to talk to him.” The former king promised seriously, Belle nodding gravely at his side.

 

Just at that moment the herald announced that, “It is time to reveal King Ben’s masterpiece,” He paused, locking eyes with Mal, “Designed especially for his Lady.” At the prow of the ship stood a golden easel holding a curtain-shrouded object. The curtain dropped, revealing a gleaming stained-glass depiction of Mal with Ben kneeling beside her. Every detail was perfectly portrayed, down to the miniscule freckle under her left eye. The crowd applauded wildly, and Ben appeared entranced by the portrait.

 

Uma whirled about, enraged “Cover that back up!” She demanded only to be met with the sharp rejection of the crowd and the staff. She played it off, turning back to Ben before offering a slightly softer demand, “Why don’t you tell them about the present that you have for  _ me _ ?” She hissed, eyeing the crowd.

 

Ben was shocked out of his reverie, “I have an announcement!” He declared, “Uma will be joining the court tonight,” he paused, taking her hand before continuing, “as my Lady.” The crowd gasped and Ben’s father made to interrupt, only to be cut off by Ben’s steely glare. “So as my gift to her, I am bringing down the barrier once and for all.” The crowd gasped once more and Ben’s parents rushed over to their son, attempting to pull him away to speak with him. “Fairy Godmother, take down the barrier.”

 

The older woman stiffened, “I most certainly will not!” she objected.

 

Ben snarled, “I am your KING! You follow MY orders!” His eyes were wild and he no longer held himself with his usual composure.

 

Mal’s eyes hardened, knowing thoroughly that Ben would never snap at anyone in such a manner. He was acting off. Her emerald eyes widened in realization and she grabbed onto (M/N)’s bicep in shock, “Ben’s been spelled!” She declared, swiftly approaching the cursed king. “Ben,” she called softly. “Look at me,” she pleaded, moving to stand before him. His wide hazel eyes flickered from Mal to Uma, confused. “Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I never thought that I was good enough. But that’s  _ me _ ,” she gestured toward the glass portrait, “I’m part Isle and part Auradon.  _ You _ showed me that, Ben!” Mal took a deep breath, “Ben, I love you.” and with that, Mal took Ben’s face in her hands and kissed him.

 

Ben’s shoulders relaxed and his lips curled upwards in a smile. When they pulled away, it was clear that Ben was himself again and Uma’s curse had been broken. “True love’s kiss,” Evie mumbled from her place next to (M/N). “Works every time.”

 

Uma snarled, whipping around and lunging at Fairy Godmother, freezing at the sight of the guards drawing their swords. She turned, rushing to the railing of the ship and launching herself overboard and into the sea. Almost instantaneously, the waves began to bubble, frothing and churning as something thrashed within its depths, quickly approaching the surface.


	21. Cotillion (Part Two)

The waves began to bubble, frothing and churning as something thrashed within its depths, quickly approaching the surface. The boat was barraged by waves as the water exploded upwards. Uma’s form breaking through the surface of the waves, massive tentacles swirling around her as she glared hatefully at the people crowded against the railing of the yacht.

 

“True love’s kiss won’t be enough to defeat me!” She sneered, “The world  _ will _ know my name!” One of her tentacles smacked sharply against the surface of the waves, sending a cascade of water up onto the deck of the ship. Uma’s dark eyes narrowed and she swung one of her massive tentacles toward the railing. It hissed through the air emitting a whip-like snap as it stopped short, spooking the crowd back from the railing. People were frightened, pushing desperately against one another, trying to fight their way to the center of the ship for safety.

 

(M/N)’s eyes narrowed as he observed the chaos.  _ Oh fuck no,  _ he thought, pulling off his cobalt suit jacket and handing it to Evie. She took it, looking at the (h/c) confused. “I’ll be right back.” he smirked. With that, (M/N) made his way to the edge of the ship and launched himself overboard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(M/N) landed lightly on his feet, balancing easily on a stretch of ice that he’d summoned as he fell. He turned to face the girl that he used to call his captain. “Fancy seeing you here, Uma.” He called out, carefully monitoring each of her swirling tentacles as the sea-witch turned to face him.

 

“You!” she snarled, eyes narrowing as she bared her teeth at him, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill you for betraying me?!” she hissed, tentacles whipping through the water more aggressively.

 

(M/N) smirked, allowing a familiar silver light to flow from his fingertips. Uma’s eyes widened as the water around (M/N)’s boots quickly iced over, the patch of ice around the young man spreading rapidly as he stalked closer. “How about because I would never let that happen?” The light that his powers were projecting glinted coldly off his (e/c) eyes as he continued, “I’m here to protect people from your psychotic plan.” He laughed mockingly, “Really? Take over the world and bring down the barrier?” he scoffed, “How original.”

 

Uma was clearly getting progressively more angry as (M/N) spoke and was positively furious by the end, “You could’ve been a part of the birth of a new world!” She screeched tentacles arching up behind her menacingly, “Too bad that you were too afraid to make the world change.” she mocked.

 

(M/N)’s shoulders straightened, wet fabric of his dress shirt clinging to his determined form. “You’re wrong.” He declared. “See, I was afraid of my destiny for  _ far _ too long.” The light surrounding him brightened, flaring as he spoke. The glow pulsed around him, noticeably dropping the temperature and throwing gleaming flecks of ice and snow into the air around him. “There was no reason for me to be scared; it was nothing that I couldn’t control.” The royal male’s smirk widened, “Your first mate taught me that.”

 

At the mention of Harry, Uma let out a shriek of rage, slamming her tentacles down on the boy. Ice cracked sharply and a burst of light left the crowd of Cotillion-goers momentarily blinded. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When the light faded and the snowflakes settled, they were met with the sight of a smug looking Uma nursing a few frost-bitten tentacles as she glared scathingly up at the deck of the ship.

 

(M/N) had vanished.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mal’s bright emerald eyes narrowed, chest heaving as her breathing sped up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, spurred on by her rage.  _ Uma thinks she can just waltz in and take Ben from me?! That she can ruin  _ **_my_ ** _ happily ever after with him?! _ Mal didn’t notice the violet mist creeping up her body, flaring out around her dramatically and blanketing her body. _ That bitch thinks that there aren’t consequences for killing one of  _ **_my_ ** _ friends?! Oh HELL no!  _ Mal was seeing red and she let out an enraged roar.

 

_ Wait a second, that was literally a roar. _ Realization hit Mal and she smirked. Well, as much as a massive violet dragon can smirk anyway. She launched herself into the air with a downwards thrust of her new wings and an ear splitting screech. She could feel a harsh burning in the back of her throat, so she opened her maw and loosed a jet of hot flame directed at Uma, who dodged, allowing the fire to strike the water with a hiss and a puff of steam.

 

Mal circled around for another attack and released another burst of flame as Uma took a swing at her with a tentacle. Mal snapped at the attacking appendage as she soared past.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

The girls had been battling each other for the last several minutes and Ben was losing it. He tossed his crown behind him and threw himself overboard. He sufaced, kicking his legs to keep himself afloat. “Mal, Uma!” He called, desperate to break up the battle, “Please, you’ve gotta calm down!”  Mal flew slightly lower, hovering behind Ben protectively as her slitted pupils glared at Uma. “That’s enough,” Ben snapped as Mal growled at Uma, “This has to stop; this isn’t the answer!” He paused as a wave washed over him, “We need to listen and respect each other!” Mal snorted behind him and Uma laughed derisively. “It won’t be easy, but let’s at least be brave enough to try,” he pleaded, meeting Uma’s eyes. “Uma, I know you want what’s best for the Isle, so help me make a difference!”

 

The sea-witch slowly extended a tentacle, as though to shake Ben’s hand, before pausing at the last moment. She gave one lingering look at the king and the ship before turning and disappearing beneath the rolling waves. Ben turned and started swimming back to the boat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Ben was finally dragged back onto the deck, he was met with cheers. Hands clapped him on the shoulders and high-fived him. He was told how well he handled the situation, but he still despaired at the loss of his friend.

 

Mal, still in her dragon form, landed heavily on the bow of the ship, claws gouging deep marks into the surface as her purple mist surrounded her once more. When it faded she was left changed; she appeared more confident, now clothed in a black and violet gown covered in lace and ruffles. It was clear to everyone watching that she was far more herself this way than she was before. She made her way over to Ben and the other VKs before quietly speaking, “(M/N)?” she questioned. She was met with four desolate pairs of eyes.

 

“Hey, what’s everyone so somber for? You look like someone died.” At the sound of his voice, the crowd parted revealing a shivering, waterlogged, (M/N). He grinned at the stunned faces of his friends, “What, you didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily did you?” he joked.

 

He was met with his friends clustering around him for a group hug and a relatively uneventful remainder of the night.


	22. Aftermath

After Cotillion, life mostly returned to normal. Students went to class, pretended to learn, and hung out in the courtyards when they had the time. Teachers still taught much too drawn-out lessons that their students didn’t pay attention during and gave tests that no one was prepared for. Dude still faithfully followed Carlos around. Jay still flirted mercilessly with Lonnie, in the strange faux-careless way that he always had. Mal and Ben were a sickly-sweet couple, just like they had always been.

 

It seemed like only (M/N)’s life was different. With his kingdom reclaimed, he had more responsibility than he’d ever had by keeping him constantly working; figuring out how to solve political issues, enacting laws, and making alliances with neighboring countries. With him no longer living on the Isle, he couldn’t just challenge whatever pissed him off to a fist-fight, and he no longer could spend time with Harry. While (M/N) was smart enough to realize that he wasn’t  in love ( _I can’t be; we’ve only known each other for a few weeks...._ He’d found himself thinking on more than one occasion.), but his heart told him that he had certainly had strong feelings for the son of Captain Hook. 

 

(M/N)’s life had also changed in that every night, whether he was aware of it or not, he would find himself sitting calmly at the edge of the sea and staring longingly across the water towards the Isle of the Lost.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


(M/N) was sitting cross-legged in the sand, just short of the water’s edge, when she sat down beside him. “I knew this was going to have to be the choice I made long before I had to make it,” he sighed avoiding her questioning gaze, “I knew, and I still let myself get sucked in. I let myself grow to love the Isle, and the crew, and-” he looked down, keeping his eyes on his clasped hands. “And him. I knew that I’d eventually have to leave, but I still let myself get so attached!” He raged at himself, knowing that she wasn’t there to judge him for his actions.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, “How did you know?” she asked gently.

 

He sucked in a breath, “When Harry and I went to the Big Top. He had gone off to do business or whatever, and I-” (M/N) paused, “I felt pulled the other way. I found this fortune teller; she warned me. She told me that there would be consequences to staying and what was happening to Arendelle in my absence. She warned me that my choice was coming and I would have to choose between my feelings for Harry and the fate of my kingdom.” He glanced up at the girl sitting beside him, “I imagine that you hate me as much as he must.” he said before returning his gaze to the island in the distance.

 

Uma sighed as she looked at the young man sitting beside her. “(M/N), Harry doesn’t hate you. He was definitely upset when he realized you left, but he wouldn’t stop moping. He doesn’t enjoy tormenting the new recruits anymore, and even lets Gil beat him in duels. He still stays in that apartment the two of you shared at the end of your time on the Isle.” She laughed softly, “Hell, he nearly killed Gil when he tried to go inside to deliver a message from me. He doesn’t hate you, I think he’s just heartbroken.” (M/N) looked up at Uma, meeting her eyes. She was stunned to see tear tracks making their way down his face. “I think he would understand why you did what you did.”

 

(M/N) nodded sadly, pulling his arms up to rest atop his bent knees as he curled in on himself. He was a young man who had always carried himself like he was stronger than anyone, but now he looked afraid. He looked damaged. “I still-” his voice broke, “I just wish I could explain.” He cleared his throat, straining to speak, “But I can’t. I won’t ever be able to go back.”

 

Uma got to her feet, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “For what it’s worth, I think that you made the choice that you needed to make.” she straightened up, “And if Harry were here, I think that he would agree.” With that she walked off into the surf, leaving the young man to his thoughts.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Meanwhile

 

* * *

  
  


Ben was holed up in his office, working late, when Evie burst through the door. Her chocolate colored eyes locked onto the king and she stormed forward, slamming her perfectly manicured hands onto his desk. “Ben!” she cried, “You know how you owe the VKs a favor for snapping you out of your stupor during Cotillion?”

 

The brunet nodded warily, “It was mostly Mal, but I’m willing to hear you out.”

 

“You see, there’s this girl back on the Isle, she’s like a little sister to me and I think she would love to come to Auradon.” She spoke hopefully. “Actually, Ben, there’s a lot of kids on the Isle, kids just like us, who deserve a second chance.”

 

Ben stood up abruptly, “There’s something that I’ve been meaning to ask you, Evie.” he began seriously, “ Will you be my Ambassador to the Kids of the Isle?”

 

Evie gasped, grinning widely, “Can I, maybe, get you a list?”

 

Ben nodded, his crown slipping to one side slightly, “Please do. I would like to start welcoming more kids from the Isle as soon as possible.”

 

The blue-haired girl beamed, “Perfect! I know just where to start!” she declared before flouncing out of the room.

 

Ben got back to work, choosing to ignore the mischievous twinkle in Evie’s eyes.


	23. Reunions and Resolutions

Several weeks had passed since Ben announced that he would be bringing more kids over from the Isle of the Lost, and today was the day that they would be arriving. (M/N) made his way to the courtyard, having been asked by Ben to show one of the new VKs around the school. He took his place beside the brunet king and the VKs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the limo pulled up in front of Auradon prep, the kids inside could clearly make out the curious faces of the school’s students. The four teens looked at each other warily before the youngest of the bunch reached for the door handle.

 

Dizzy Tremaine was the first of the new VKs to climb out, multi-color streaked pigtails swinging. Her excited gaze was bright behind her large glasses and she let loose a high-pitched squeal and pounced on Evie for a hug. 

 

Next out of the limo was Gil, who had a bright smile plastered on his face as he greeted the crowd kindly. He pushed a section of his blonde bangs behind his ear, chocolate eyes twinkling happily as he took in his new surroundings. He made his way over to Ben and offering his hand, “I want to apologize for my father’s actions. I’d like it if we could put our parents’ past behind us and be friends.” The boys shook and Gil moved to stand beside the tall (h/c) beside Ben, clapping a hand amiably to the taller teens shoulder. The male smiled down at Gil, turning his back on the limo as he conversed easily with the blonde.

 

The third VK to exit the limousine was Marilynn Big, clad in her typical red-and-white striped blazer and red-and-black checkered jeans. Her dark hair was dramatically curled, several scarlet ribbons weaving amongst her dark locks. Her heavily lined eyes scanned the crowd warily as she slunk away.

 

The remaining male in the limo took a deep breath before sliding out of the car. He straightened, electric blue eyes taking in his surroundings as he approached the king. He put out his hand for a handshake. “No hard feelings?” Harry asked quietly, face devoid of its usual smirk.

 

“Of course,” Ben said agreeably, shaking the taller boy’s hand. He turned to face all of the new Isle kids as he spoke, “Welcome to Auradon! I would ordinarily take you on a tour of the school and show you to your dorm rooms myself, but I have a meeting to get to so I’ve delegated a few of my friends to the task. Dizzy, you’ll be going with Evie,” The girls cheered happily. “Gil, I’m going to have Jay show you around,” the boys fist bumped. “Marilynn,” The king paused, looking around for the girl only to find that she’d disappeared into the crowd. “Okay, I guess she’s planning on showing herself around.” He turned to the son of Captain Hook, “Harry, you’ll be with (M/N).”

 

As Ben finished speaking, Harry’s world seemed to freeze. The male who had been speaking with Gil turned to face him and his chest tightened painfully. He was still tall and muscular, the blue dress shirt that he was wearing clung to his broad shoulders and the sleeves were rolled up, revealing his forearms. His eyes were still the same bright shade of (e/c), twinkling happily when they met his. The corner of (M/N)’s lips twitched upwards, a disbelieving grin spreading across his face. His hair was still soft and silky looking, gleaming like gold in the sunlight. (M/N)’s lips parting as though he were about to say something but Harry was no longer paying attention. His mind was busy processing the intricate silver crown perched on (M/N)’s head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(M/N) swiftly lead Harry around the school, briefly explaining each of the rooms that they passed as they made their way around the school. The boys made their way to the wing designated for the male dorms, (M/N) turning to Harry, “What’s the room number on your schedule?”

 

Harry checked the piece of paper that Ben had handed to him earlier. “Uh, Thirteen?”

 

(M/N) sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Of course.” He sighed, continuing when he saw the confused look on Harry’s face. “Thirteen is my dorm number. Evie must’ve set this up so we would talk it out.” He ran a hand down his face, tiredly, “Come on.” He lead the brunet to their shared dorm room.

 

The boys remained silent until the door thudded closed behind them securely. Harry’s eyes met (M/N)’s and the (h/c) smiled sheepishly. “I know you probably hate me right now, but I’m just really happy to see you.” the (h/c)-haired male backed away from Harry and took a seat on the edge of his bed, hoping to relieve some of the tension between them.

 

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, “I don’t hate you.” He paused, “I don’t think that I ever hated you, even when we first met. I’m just kind of shocked, I guess?” He ran a hand through his hair, “I mean, the last time I saw you, you had just tried to knock me unconscious and were running off to Auradon.” Harry’s eyes locked onto the crown on (M/N)’s head, “Now I show up, and not only are you here, but apparently you’re royalty?! What the hell, (M/N)? Were you ever going to tell me?!”

 

(M/N) started, ripping the crown from the top of his head like it had burned him, “I- Harry, I wanted to tell you.” His (e/c) eyes locked seriously onto Harry’s, “I did. I just-” He sighed, running a hand through his hair anxiously, “You need to understand that when I was on the Isle, I was running from who I was expected to become; I was only there to begin with because I was trying to escape what was expected of me. I told you that much. I just never knew how to tell you about the whole, uh, ‘future king’ thing.” He chuckled nervously.

 

Harry slowly approached the seated male, “This is why you were so anxious when your mother died, wasn’t it? You knew that your choice was arriving.” The brunet took a seat next to his new roommate.

 

(M/N) nodded sadly, “I don’t think that I could’ve stayed without regretting it. I only wish I had told you why I had to leave before I did.”

 

Harry hummed thoughtfully, placing his hand on (M/N)’s shoulder. “I understand.” He paused, “I don't like what you did, but I understand why you did it.”

 

Hopeful (e/c) eyes met Harry’s azure ones, “So,” (M/N) drawled nervously, “are we good?”

 

The brunet paused, thinking it over, “Yeah, we’re good.” He rested his head gingerly on (M/N)’s shoulder and the (h/c) wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, pressing a kiss to the brunet's temple and resting his head on top of Harry's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two had eventually leaned back on (M/N)’s bed with (M/N) laying back against the headboard and Harry sprawled out with his head on the (h/c)’s stomach. Harry hummed contentedly as (M/N) ran his hands gently through his hair, tugging his fingers lightly through his mocha-colored hair as Harry examined (M/N)’s crown, turning the twisted ring of metal in his hands and watching as the light glinted subtly off of the diamonds embedded in the shining silver metal. The crown itself was a full circlet, with dramatic spikes of metal arcing upwards from the base, diamonds littering its surface and creating the illusion of frost or flakes of snow. He paused, hands ceasing their movement as a thought struck him. (M/N) made a questioning noise as he noticed Harry’s hesitation and the brunet started slightly, looking up and making eye contact with the (h/c). “I was just thinking; if you’re a king,” he smirked jokingly, “What does that make me?”

 

“Well, that makes you my boyfriend. And maybe, only if you want to,” (M/N) looked away shyly, “Maybe someday,” he laughed, embarrassed, “maybe, co-king?”

 

Harry looked up at the bashful (h/c), “Hmm… Co-king, huh?” Harry was smiling as he leaned up to steal a kiss, “I think I like the sound of that.” 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The boys spent the rest of the day cuddling and sharing kisses, but it wasn’t just that day. Harry and (M/N) spent the rest of their school days together. They were the perfect couple; Harry’s unpredictability perfectly countered by (M/N)’s  cool-and-collected personality. They defended each other mercilessly whenever necessary and rushed to the other’s aid whenever it was needed. They chose to stay together after graduation, and (M/N) proposed several months later. After the wedding, Harry joined (M/N) on the throne; the pair becoming the first-ever co-kings of Arendelle. They adopted two little boys from the Isle, raising them to become independent young men like their fathers were.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed "Hook, Line, and Sinker," it was the first story that I've completed and I'm very proud of it! Thank you all for accompanying me through the journey, and I hope to see you all again as I continue to improve my writing.
> 
> Thank you all for your support,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


End file.
